Tears in the Rain
by GingerCrunchToffee
Summary: "So what is it?" "What is what?" "The big secret, or secrets, you're keeping from me." Kat is the newest addition to CBI and Jane is thrilled to have someone knew to observe. But what happens when he feels something for this new girl? Jane/OC Don't hate me!
1. New Girl

Okay, first day at work, don't screw it up. I reminded myself as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. I walked into the office, narrowly avoiding a collision with a mail cart and headed in the direction of Lisbon's office. She was my boss now.

I knocked on her door, waiting for permission to enter.

"Come in!" She called. Obliging, I opened the door and stepped inside, smiling at the dark haired woman behind the desk. "You must be Walker."

"That's me, just checking in."

"Okay, so I just want to warn you now, we have a very peculiar-"

"Lisbon I… Oh." Someone interrupted, with a silky voice. My head whipped around at the interruption.

"Jane, this is our new agent; Katherine Walker." Lisbon introduced with a sigh. I extended my hand to him, offering a friendly smile. "Walker this is our consultant, Patrick Jane."

"Call me Kat." I said as he took my offered hand and returned the smile.

"See Lisbon, you don't have to be as frosty as an ice cube to be professional." Jane stated as he let go of my hand. Once again Lisbon sighed.

"Jane, she's not working right now, do you honestly think she'd be all smiley and happy during interrogation?" She asked him tiredly. I stifled my grin, deciding not to point out how exactly I interrogated.

"She seems like the type to talk people around, not use threats." Jane replied, glancing at me as he spoke. I wasn't really paying attention to their conversation anymore though, since I had caught sight of the name Red John on her desk. That name filled me with dread.

"Walker! Walker are you alright?" I heard Lisbon's voice asked, the concern evident, but I was still looking at the file, at the name at the top.

"Lisbon… Close the Red John file." Jane ordered quietly. As she closed the file, hiding the document from sight I forced my eyes closed, ridding the wash of different emotions from my system. Not once had I acted like that before, maybe it was because of the small snippet of information that I had also seen on the page. This time it was a woman in her mid-30's, she was a mother.

"Walker, did you know her?" Lisbon asked gently. Finally opening my eyes I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Nope, I just really don't like Red John."

She gave me a look but nodded. "Since you're here Jane, you can show her around the place, just don't take her anywhere." Lisbon changed the subject, motioning to the door. Jane nodded and led the way out of the door. I followed him, listening as he talked, informing me about the need-to-know stuff.

"You'll meet the team later, we're working on a case at the moment so-"

"The team is scattered." I finished, sitting down on a couch, joined by Jane.

"So, how come you reacted like that to the Red John file?" Jane asked, breaking the comfortable silence. I shrugged, not wanting to look like a fool on the first day. When Jane realised that he wasn't getting anywhere with the subject he gave up, moving onto the next question.

"Where're you from?"

"How'd you know I'm not from America?" I asked him, now intrigued.

"You have a twang to your accent, mixing your American one; I can't quite place it though, because it's mixed." Jane explained with a knowing smile.

"That's pretty cool, and I'm from Dublin, we moved when I was 14."

"Ireland? That doesn't surprise me, what with your roguish clothes." Jane commented, the knowing smile still apparent.

"Dress pants are uncomfortable; I don't know why I don't like them." I shot back with a roll of my eyes. Still the knowing smirk was there. I was wearing black cargo pants.

"Jane, who's this?" A well-built guy asked, walking towards us, followed by a girl with coppery hair and a smaller guy.

"This is Kat." Was all Jane supplied.

"Katherine Walker, I'm guessing you're the rest of the team?" I said.

"Yeah, I'm Rigsby, this is Van Pelt and Cho." The first guy spoke, still looking confused.

"So you're the new girl?" Cho asked. With a grin I stood up and shook their hands before turning and nodding at Jane.

"If you wanna know anything about me ask him; since he seems to already have me figured out."

They laughed at my statement but we quieted down when Lisbon walked in.

"Any new leads?" She asked.

"Yeah, we have a suspect, the victim had a boyfriend and we have his address." Cho said.

"Right then, let's go." Lisbon said, leading the way out the door. I followed behind her and Cho, beside Rigsby.

"So where did you transfer from?"

"I wasn't transferred, I left to come back to CBI, but it was from NCIS." I replied as we all got into the elevator. I swallowed down the coils that were sneaking up on me, slowly wrapping themselves around my lungs, constricting my breathing and enlarging the fear that was also enclosing my heart. Sometimes this happened, not so much when I was on my own in the elevator, when I had room to move and feel the walls to assure myself that it wouldn't shrink on me.

Something light brushed my hand, a feathery touch and I glanced beside me to see Jane staring at me with an intense gaze. I didn't shift under his stare, fighting against the uncomfortable coiling inside me.

"Take deep breaths, relax, you made it up here, you can make it back down." He whispered soothingly, his voice so low I could barely hear it, meaning the others wouldn't; especially since they were talking.

The lift dinged and I couldn't get out fast enough, taking a deep breath as we headed for the SUVs. Jane and Lisbon headed to one, while I was about to go with the other three Lisbon called me over.

"Walker! You're riding with us!" She called to me, so I made my way over, sliding into the back seat. I watched as we drove through the town until we reached an apartment building. We made our way up to the third floor and knocked on a door. I stepped back while Lisbon did the talking. Then the sound of a loud clatter and heavy feet running away from the door reached my ears.

In a split second I knew he was running, going out the window, probably along the fire escape and down to the ground. So in less time that it took me to figure out what he was doing I was off back the way we came, sprinting down the stairs.

If he was fast he might make it to the ground a few seconds after I got out of the building, but from what I heard of his feet, I might have at least 40 seconds. About a minute later I was sprinting out of the building, drawing my gun as I ran, my thighs burning from the downwards motion I just put an abrupt stop to.

Just as I got to the ground I heard a cry of terror from above, and looked up to see a man, who I assumed to be the one that I had sprinted down three flights of stairs for, hanging by his hands from a fire escape, dangling on the second floor. Figures.

A few seconds later Jane and Lisbon appeared out a window, the one I assumed to be the same one used for this man's escape. Sorry, attempt of escape. When Jane caught sight of me he grinned down at me, waving slightly. I just rolled my eyes and turned my attention to Lisbon.

"Who's getting him?" I asked. A few minutes late Cho appeared by my side, looking up at the guy. Lisbon smirk at me, making me sigh at the realisation of what she meant.

"Would you give me a leg-up?" I asked Cho as we walked over to the fire escaped that was about a metre and a half above the ground. Did I mention that I sucked at climbing? He nodded and hoisted me up, not moving until my both my feet were firmly planted on the rungs.

With care I made my way up the ladder until I reached the man who was still dangling by his hands, now panicking. Making sure I had a secure footing I extended my hand to him. The man whimpered, his knuckles white.

"It's alright, I promise you I won't let you fall." I reassured him in my best attempt at sounding soothing, but I wasn't even sure how I'd pull him up. Eventually he came around and his hand went from the bar to my hand in the blink of an eye. The sudden extra weight almost made me topple over, but I stayed sure-footed.

"That's it, now I need you to swing your legs, and wrap them around the bar." I instructed calmly.

Slowly he began to move, straining my wrist painfully, but I hid this because I knew he would stop, start to panic again, and we'd both be done for. As soon as I hauled him up and he got his footing I let his hand go. Then he did the last thing I expected him to. He shoved me, hard.

With a surprised yelp I was sent spiralling to the ground. Closing my eyes in anticipation I waited for the impact, but none came. Instead I hit someone, the full force of my fall broken by this person, who I could only assume was Cho. We both tumbled to the ground from the force. Slowly we both sat up and I stood up first, shoving away the slight disorientation and offered my hand to Cho, which he accepted.

"Thanks." I muttered, just as the guy that pushed me got to the ground, and began to run. I sighed and took off after him, catching up before we even to the intersection. Tackling him to the ground and handcuffing him I pushed my knee into his back.

"You know it's not nice to push the person who just saved you off a ladder you know." I comment dryly.

"Yeah, about that, it was an accident." The guy replied somewhat sheepishly.

"No it wasn't, you had every intention of pushing her off as soon as she offered you her hand." Jane objected from behind us. My knee was pushed further into his back.

Cho came and hauled the man off the ground and I walked with Jane back to the SUV.

"I honestly thought I was a goner." I admitted as we walked.

"I didn't, I knew Cho would catch you, or at least try to." Jane replied confidently.

"You seem sure of yourself."

"I know Cho; therefore I know what he does in that kind of situation."

"Are you alright Walker?" Lisbon asked at the truck. I nodded in response, climbing into the back again.


	2. Case Closed

**Chapter 2! Whoop whoop! I'm excited, not really sure why but I am. School starts again soon so my updates might not be as regular. I'll try though! Okay this chapter is dedicated to TheBrokenHeartedLamb because she was my FIRST reviewer, also big BIG thank you to everyone else who reviewed and followed and such, you're keeping me going!**

**Disclaimer (I forgot about this last chapter *cringes*): I don't own The Mentalist or any of its characters… But just you wait… I will find a way!**

"Look, I swear I didn't kill her! I loved Melissa!" Sebastian exclaimed for the third time. We were in the middle of interrogation, and I was the interrogator.

"So, let me get this straight, you ran when you found out it was us, then, after I saved your life, you push me off the ladder, then when you get down to the ground you run again, and now you're telling me you didn't have anything to do with her death?" I raised my eyebrow. He spluttered at my words.

"I never said I had nothing to do with her de-"

"So you did kill her?"

"No! But, I may have given her address to someone."

"Why would you do that?" I asked. This guy couldn't get any dumber; if he had been the killer I would have already had him down, just because I twisted his words, making him backtrack.

"He said he was her cousin and someone had given him my number and he was looking for her." He answered. I take that back, obviously he could get a _whole_ lot dumber.

"Did he give you his number?"

"No, but he rang on my cell phone so the number might be on there." Sebastian suggested, pulling it out as he spoke.

"Do remember the date and time?" I asked him.

"Two days ago, around lunch."

I nodded and took it from him, standing up. "Don't go anywhere." I warned before leaving the interrogation room. Jane was smirking, having watched from the window.

"That was good. Very simple, very beginner, but good." He complimented my word twisting.

"It was wasn't it?" I replied with a grin, going over and updating Lisbon and the team. She nodded and I flipped the phone open. I sifted through the calls until I found a number corresponding with what Sebastian told me.

"Bingo!" I called and tossed Lisbon the phone.

"If this guy runs someone else can go get him." I announced as we walked up the path to the door.

"Fine, then you can watch Jane, and try not to let him get into any trouble." Lisbon ordered. I glanced behind me at a smirking Jane and shrugged.

With my new incentive I stepped back so I was beside Jane and the corners of his mouth twitched. Lisbon knocked on the door but no one answered, she tried the handle and it swung open easily, making me grin. With our guns out and Jane in between us we entered the house, checking every room.

"Clear." I called from the back room, Jane looking around curiously. After one more glance around the room I placed my gun back in its holster and watched Jane as he poked around the bedroom, inspecting the books and humming at the knickknacks placed delicately on the bedside tables and shelves.

Lisbon appeared at the door, just putting away her gun. "C'mon, let's get out of here before he comes home, I'll ring Cho and Rigsby and they can come and stake out for the night."

"I'll stick around, I haven't staked out in ages." I put in quickly. She nodded.

"In that case would you mind just doing it? We'll go back now and you can get whatever it is you want and then you can come back."

"Are you going to do it on your own?" Jane asked from the back.

"S'pose so."

"Then I'll stay with you."

"I'd love the company." I replied with a smile.

"When he arrives call and we'll move in, do not do anything else." Lisbon ordered us just before the lift door closed. I felt like a teenager going out with her boyfriend for the evening.

"But I'm not your boyfriend." Jane announced matter-of-factly. Slowly I turned to face him, one eyebrow raised.

"When did I say that?"

"You didn't, but you were thinking it."

"Oh… Damn… I didn't think I was that much of an open book." I commented wryly. He only chuckled in response. The lift dinged and we walked out of the building and back into the car park, clambering into the same SUV we occupied before.

I drove us to the street, parking on the other side about 30 feet away. When the motor fell silent I leaned back against the seat and grinned over at Jane.

"What am I thinking?" I asked him suddenly, curious to see if the rumours were true. I thought about breaking my wrist when I was 8.

"You're thinking about the time you broke your wrist."

"Oh that's good."

"Isn't it?"

"So tell me Mr Jane, how do you do it?"

"I couldn't tell you that!"

I decided not to press that one so I changed the subject, playing more games with him for the next few hours. I was tired now as I scanned the shadowy street. While doing this I spotted a dark figure crossing the road, heading straight for the house we were watching.

"Jane, call Lisbon." I ordered quietly. The familiar sound of dialling followed my command and Jane's voice speaking quietly into the phone.

"They're on their way, we were told to keep watching." Jane announced with a sigh. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Not enough action for you?"

"No." He huffed in response. Again, I laughed,

"Well, I guess you weren't the one was pushed of a frigging fire escape." I retorted dryly. This time he laughed.

"I knew you were going to say that."

"So did I."

"Of course you did-"

"The team's here."

Jane stopped talking after that. We got out of the car and walked over to where Rigsby was cuffing the guy I spotted.

"Thanks for your help Walker, Jane, you guys go home and get some rest, I'll see you in the morning."

I nodded and made for the SUV, closely followed by Jane. We got back in and drove to HQ where I climbed out and strolled over to my own car, but I turned around to look at Jane, who was heading into the building.

"Where're you going?" I called out to him. He turned around and smiled.

"Inside."

I didn't like the thought of leaving him but I shrugged it off, it wasn't really up to me. I waved goodbye before leaving, which he returned. Back at home I slipped off my shoes and jacket at the door before going to bed. The last thing I thought about was Jane alone in that building.

When I arrived at HQ the next morning Jane was sitting on his couch with a cup of tea, Lisbon and Van Pelt were nowhere to be seen and Rigsby and Cho were looking through some files. I waved slightly at Jane and he smiled.

"Jane, I should have made you come with me, it's not healthy sleeping here." I announce.

"Don't worry about me; I don't do it every night."

"You shouldn't do it at all." I shot back.

"Don't worry, I promise you I'm fine." He reassured me with a smile. Before I could say anymore Lisbon came in with a smile.

"We've made an arrest, the guy we brought in yesterday, we'll go out for pizza tonight."

For the rest of the day we filed papers, reorganized our desks, interrogation rooms and offices, putting away any unwanted files and things, getting ready for the next case.

"Alright then who's getting the pizza?" Lisbon asked as she walked into the room.

"Grace left a few minutes ago." Cho called, before we all wandered over to Jane's desk and couch.

While we waited we listened to Jane's assessment of the guy we got for the murder, I poured drinks for everyone. A few minutes after everyone was handed their drinks Grace returned with boxes of pizza.

We all dug in, telling jokes.

"Highlight of the case?" I asked the group.

"Not dying!" I called, receiving laughs in response.

"What about the stake out?" Rigsby asked with a smirk.

"Nah, I've never lost so many games in a row." Once again people laughed at my response.

"Not having to chase the guy down the street." Rigsby brought us back to the original topic.

"Getting to see Cho catch Walker." Grace added in. More laughs could be heard.

"I'm pretty sure he enjoyed that himself!" Rigsby commented. This time I only sighed as the rest of them laughed, bar Cho.

"Alright don't tease the poor girl too much." Lisbon laughed.

"So Walker, how come you ended up here?" Cho asked.

"I'm not actually sure why I came _here_ specifically." I replied with a nonchalant shrug. We were silent for a few minutes, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

"Well, I'd better get going, things to do, people to see." I announced, standing up. They all called different goodbyes as I left, driving for about 20 minutes until I pulled up outside the whitewash house in the suburbs.

I strolled up to the door and was about to knock when it was flung open and I was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"God… Nate… Can't… Breathe…" I gasped out and was instantly released.

"Oh my God Katty I thought you were dead!" He exclaimed. This made me laugh. Nate was a little eccentric, he worried too much and he knew my clothes better than me. Yep, his arrow was probably bent so much it was snapped in half. Gay as they come.

"I actually almost did die…"

"What?" He exclaimed, his voice going up several octaves.

"Some guy pushed me off a fire escape."

We walked into the house and he sat me down before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Nothing for me; just had pizza and tea." I called. He huffed loudly and re-entered the room, sitting down opposite me.

"Alright then, fess up."

So I told him about the last two days, about the new team and I told him what I could about the case, including the part where I was pushed off the fire escape. By the end of it he was demanding I get photos of the team.

"I'll try, but it probably won't be that easy."

"Please, you're an agent."

"So are they Nate…"

"You're a better one.

"Whatever you say, Nate."

I left soon after and returned home, glade to be alone. Well, at least it's a closed case.

**I hope you like it! I was meant to get it up earlier but there was a change of plans so I only got half as much writing time as normal. Anyways, tell me how it's going, what you like… what you don't like, what I should add, what I should avoid… In a review… Oh and the more reviews the faster I'll update! Thanks for reading so far!**


	3. Day Off

**Once again thank you for reviewing and showing your support and everything! Now I want you guys to know that I'm actually not really sure how to go about this because I don't really know how Jane would act in a relationship… Especially with the likes of Kat so in your review make sure you tell me what you think, how he would act around her, what sort of boyfriend he would be… Anything you think is important, or even just one of those little unimportant things that you think would be relevant! I'll reply to a few as well! Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: *Puts on straight face while stifling evil smirk* I own the Mentalist and its characters.**

**Jane: C'mon Crunch! The least you could do is make it a decent lie!**

**Me: What more could I do to make it a decent lie? My voice was steady, I had a straight face AND my demeanour didn't change AT ALL!**

**Jane: *Smirks* Your straight face was faulty because you were hiding a grin and you were too stiff.**

**Me: Ouch… You sting me Patrick… Fine… I don't own the Mentalist or any of its characters…**

***2 months later***

A light tapping at my door stole me from my dreams. With my eyes still half-closed I stumbled off the couch and over to the door, about to wrench it open when I heard the voice on the other side. It was a male's voice, one that I didn't recognize and it was saying random things, most of which were incoherent to me and my still sleepy brain.

"I want to feel your hair in my fingers as you sleep peacefully in my arms." Came the voice. My eyes widened considerably as I slowly started to worry. Who the hell was this guy? He kept saying things like that, effectively creeping me out. I ran through a list of possible ways to get out of this weird situation.

Take the creep by surprise and swing the door into his face with enough force to knock him out.

Climb through a window and go down the fire escape. Psh, so not happening. Not after last time I went near a fire escape.

Talk to the guy through the door.

Call someone.

I decided on the latter and grabbed my phone from the table beside the door, and called the first person I thought of; Jane.

The phone rang three times before Jane answered.

"Good morning Kat, missed me already?"

"Houston we have a problem."

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Oh nothing much just there's a creepy guy that I don't know outside my door talking about my hair." I replied casually, keeping my voice low throughout the conversation.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, whispering things through the door only a stalker could think of, pretty freaked right now."

"Hold on, I'll be around in a minute, don't do anything until I get there." He warned before the line went dead. I laughed bitterly under my breath. Sure, I would leave the damn house!

In the last two months the team and I had come quite close, solving a case almost every week. It turns out Grace lives in the next apartment building. Then I smacked my head as I realised I should have called her instead.

For a few more minutes I sat and listened to the tapping and the incoherent whispers, getting more freaked out by the minute. Then the tapping and whispers stopped abruptly.

"You know it's considered rude to do that?" I heard Jane's voice ask and breathed a sigh of relief. There was sudden movement and a light knock at the door and Jane's voice. "Are you there Kat? He's gone now."

Quickly I scrambled to my feet and unlocked the door, swinging it open. He was smiling gently at me which I returned and let him in without another word.

"Sit down." He ordered and I didn't bother arguing. He always won. I flopped down on the couch and rubbed my eyes, before realising that I was sitting on my duvet, since I'd slept in the lounge that night.

"Another good movie on last night?" Jane asked as he came in and sat a cup of tea in front of me. I grinned and nodded. Recently I'd made a habit of sleeping out here, watching TV.

"Thanks for coming over." I said suddenly, looking up at him. Once again he smiled.

"It's no problem; really, I was going to come over in a few minutes anyway."

"Oh."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, me taking sips at the tea he gave me, while he sat and watched me. A few more minutes of this and I was uncomfortable.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"That!"

He chuckled and I huffed childishly. I finished my tea and stood up, putting the cup in the sink and going into the bedroom and changing into a pair of shorts and a tee, it was my day off. I returned to the lounge to find Jane flicking through one of my favourite novels.

"I didn't know you liked the soppy romances Jane." I commented and he grinned.

"I don't, but I wanted to know what sort of thing you read." Jane responded, looking up from the book. The look I gave him made him grin and stand up.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said before standing up and heading out the door.

"Yeah, see you then."

*[]*

Nate had his head in my lap, while we watched some chick flick. After Jane had left I'd called Nate and demanded he came over to keep me company for the day. He was sniffling away, popping one piece of popcorn into his mouth at a time. It was a real strange sight for any outsider.

Alright I'll admit it was still strange for me, and I'd known him since I was like, 22. Even so we sat and watched the movie, Nate sniffling away and me trying not to giggle at his sudden outbursts. Like the one he did when my phone went off in an intense moment.

"Argh! WHY? Why would you do that to me?" He exclaimed.

"Hello?" I answered the phone, lightly smacking Nate's head. In response he lifted his head and flopped it back down, earning an 'oof!' from me.

"Kat?" Came Lisbon's voice on the other end.

"Oh, hey Lisbon, what can I do for ya?" I asked her. Silence on the end and I knew the answer.

"Really? First day off in a month and you're actually making me come in to work?"

"I'm sorry, I really am, but we're going out by a lake, and it's too far away for more than one trip so we're staying out there and we'll be gone for a few days."

"How long do I have?"

"Don't bother changing, just pack, it'll take a while to get out there so we won't get to see the body until tomorrow morning. Jane and Rigsby will be there in a few minutes, take a few days' worth of clothes and stuff, pack light though." With that she hung up.

With that I shoved Nate off me, much to his annoyance, and stood up, jogging (as fast as I could in heels) up the stairs. Grabbing a duffel bag I shoved a few pairs of cargos and black and white t-shirts, along with a plain black jacket. I heard a knock at the door and another outburst from Nate and cursed, grabbing a pair of combat boots and chucking them in as well.

"What are you wearing?" Was the first thing Rigsby asked when I got to the door. I looked down at my heels and sighed.

"You tell me."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Lisbon rang about three minutes ago saying you'd be here in a few minutes. You wouldn't have had a chance to change either!"

"Who's that?" Jane asked, inclining his head towards Nate who was standing behind me, glaring daggers at the pair in the door.

"Jane, Nate, Nate, Jane, Rigsby, Nate, Nate, Rigsby." I introduced the three, Nate sniffed loudly, while Jane watched him curiously.

"I'm sorry but I have to ask. How old were you when you realised you were, you know, into guys?" Jane asked.

"13, never felt better." Nate responded easily.

"Alright guys, let's get outta here before we hear dearest Nate's life story. Oh and speaking of, lock the house when you leave, and don't touch my chocolate." I ordered before following Rigsby to the SUV that was parked out the front of the apartment building. Jane was beside me.

We clambered in and started the drive out.

**Alrightyyy, I know this I shorter than the last few… By a lot… But I really wanted to get this out, sepecially since the AN up the top is REALLY IMPORTANT so you MUST READ IT! Make sure you give me some feedback. I'm on house arrest at the moment (The Flu) DAMMIT. Well, at least I get more writing time! Anways, please, please, PLEASE review with some advice and stuff… you'll know what I'm talking about if you read THE TOP AN! I'll see you soon!**


	4. Artist's Touch

**I want to introduce some of my friends who will be just hanging around and all. First up is Mabel, who is in my original fic 'The Adventures of Mabel and Charlie' that I may or may not post up on an account at some point in time, but she's like my fave character at the moment. Also, there is Rayne, from my HP fanfic, which also may or may not be posted up.**

**Mabel: Hey hey hey!**

**Rayne: Hiya!**

**Me: I don't own the Mentalist or any of its characters, enjoy!**

By the time we pulled up at the cabin we were staying at it was dark, just as Lisbon predicted. Admittedly we would have gotten here earlier if we hadn't stopped three times so Rigsby could eat. We all went in and claimed bedrooms. On one side of me was Jane and the other was Grace.

Changing into boxers and a tank top I slipped into bed, trying to get to sleep. There was a clock in my room and the ticking was obnoxiously loud. Tick, I rolled over, onto my side. Tick, once again I rolled, now on my stomach. Tick, I rolled again, turning over so I could see the clock.

12:30am.

Finally giving up on the prospect of getting to sleep anytime soon and got out of bed, stumbling to the door and out to the kitchen. A light was already on so I opened the door quietly to reveal Jane holding a cup of tea.

He looked up as I entered and smiled softly.

"Can't sleep without that TV huh?" He asked, grinning mischievously.

"I can't sleep fine without the TV; it's that clock that's driving me insane!" I retorted, sitting down in front of him. Jane laughed, leaning back against the chair he was in.

"What about you?" I asked quietly, looking up at him.

"Just a habit I guess." He replied with a nonchalant shrug.

I grabbed a biscuit from the jar in the middle of the table and bit into it, wiping the crumbs from my mouth.

"How long do you reckon we'll be here?" I asked him.

"Few days, hopefully not for too long."

"Good, I worry for my chocolate stash." I stated, and once again Jane chuckled.

For the first time in a long time the sight of the dead body in front of me made me want to gag. His left hand only had two fingers left on it and his right hand was completely sliced off. A chunk of his left thigh was missing, cut in the shape of a unicorns head, horn and all. Branded onto his forehead was one word; fiction.

"Wow, the murderer and the victim seem like best buds." I commented sarcastically before moving into the kitchen and stopping dead.

"Man this is nasty, where are the other body parts?" Lisbon asked no one in particular.

"Well, obviously someone had a very peculiar decorating taste." I called, and the team made their way into the kitchen, seeing exactly what I saw. The fingers and the hand were set around the kitchen in very visible places, neatly arranged and cleaned elegantly, so as the only blood was from where the finger was severed.

"Ah, guys, I found something… interesting." Jane called. I turned to him to see him facing the door we came in from and followed his gaze to the doorframe. Once again I wanted to gag. Tacked to the dark red frame was the chunk of thigh, painted to look like a unicorn, every little detail perfectly sized, placed and painted.

"Artist." I commented as we looked up at it.

"You got that right." Cho agreed.

"Sheriff take this stuff down, whatever you do don't touch it with your bare hands and it goes straight from its position to an evidence bag, make sure they're all individual bags as well." Lisbon ordered.

"Rigsby, Van Pelt, get images of all the evidence before they take it away and get the pictures to the forensic scientists, Cho and I will go ask around, get some dirt on the victim, Jane, Walker, go through the rest of the house, get a feel of the guy and his personality, you know the drill." Everyone dispersed and I followed Jane up the stairs and into the victim's bedroom.

The place was scattered with pieces of paper, with little hand-written notes scrawled across it. Each of them had random details, but looked weird.

"We'll get someone to pick all of these notes up and search them for anything suspicious." I told Jane, who nodded in approval and continued on. A few minutes later I heard a commotion outside, and headed over to the window to look, three guys were arguing, seemingly all against each other.

Instantly I was walking out the door and down the stairs, Jane hot on my heels.

"Ah, Kat, I don't think that's a good idea." Jane tried but I ignored him.

"Oh? Well it would be a worse one if I did nothing."

"Can't you just call the police?"

"We are the police, we just get paid better. A lot better."

By now I reached the door and was walking out to the fight, which had broken into a full blown fist fight.

"Alright guys! C'mon, let's take a time out!" I called. They all turned to me regarding me curiously. Slowly they stepped away from each other. Then I thought of something.

"Actually, would you guys mind talking to a friend of mine?" I asked them hopefully.

"Uh, sure." One of them answered after a few quick glances at each other.

"Cool, Jane will you call Lisbon for me?" I turned to Jane who nodded and turned around, pulling out his phone. I turned around and smiled at the three, they looked only just older than me.

"So, what're your guys' names?" I asked them conversationally.

"I'm Rick, this is Jake, and this here is my twin, Henry." Rick replied, motioning to the guy on his left as Jake and on his right I assumed to be Henry.

"So if you guys are twins, and you are all friends how come you were scrapping just now?" I asked them, tilting my head to the side.

"Ah, we do that all the time, it's never anything serious." Jake explained quickly. I nodded but turned around at the sound of my name.

"Lisbon said that she'd be here in a minute, and that we had an hour before we're all going to lunch." Jane supplied. I grinned and rubbed my belly.

"Excellent!"

Before anymore could be said Lisbon pulled up. Jane and I took this as our leave and headed back inside the house. As we sifted through some suspicious looking files Jane turned to me.

"You know that could have gone horribly wrong." He stated.

"But it didn't."

"I know but it could have, just please, don't do that unless you can be sure and you have someone else with you." He pleaded. Eventually I nodded, shooting him a reassuring smile as well.

"Okay. Have you found anything yet?" I decided a change of subject was needed.

"No, but he seems to be rather eccentric." Jane replied absently. I turned to face him with one eyebrow raised.

"Jane, _your _eccentric, be a little more specific." I reprimanded him and Jane grinned in response.

"Alright, he's like the crazy old man that hates kids." Jane explained. This made me laugh.

"Certainly 5-star material." I comment dryly as we walked into the dingy bar for lunch.

"Yeah, but this place only really has bars and dairies." Rigsby, the one who chose the bar, defended himself. Instead of giving him a proper response I just rolled my eyes. We sat down at a booth and ordered for lunch.

"So what do we have so far?" Lisbon asked the group while we waited for food.

"The guy's got no family, no kids, no siblings, no one, and he was crazy." I summed up for the group.

"What do you mean by crazy?" Cho asked.

"Well from what we can gather he sat and watched people, then wrote his findings down. Everything that ever went on around the place was written down somewhere in that mass of papers." Jane piped up.

"My guess is he saw something, or someone, that he wasn't meant to see, hence the sadistic murder." I added in, taking a swig of the coke I ordered.

"Good work, anything else?"

"The paint that was used on the thigh piece was oil colours and a strand from the brush that was used suggested a specific type of horse, an Australian horse by the name of Brumby, hardly ever used for brushes, and extremely expensive, so we're looking for someone with money, or a thief." Grace announced.

"Well, we have a good lead, and with the size of this place it shouldn't be too hard to find someone like that." Lisbon said, thanking the lady that brought over our food.

"Jane, will you carry me?" I asked him. It was pitch black, and we'd spent all day walking around the town, asking people about this guy, Peter. Then Jane insisted we go back to the house, by then it was around 6, now it was 10. Even though I don't normally get to sleep for another few hours I was exhausted.

"C'mon, you're literally a few metres away from your room." Jane simply replied.

"Hm."

He opened my bedroom door for me and I walked in, blowing him a kiss, along with a cheeky grin. He simply smiled at me before closing the door. With that I changed into last night's pyjamas and slipped into bed, falling asleep instantly.

The next morning I had trouble opening my eyes, which seemed determined to make me sleep longer. Unfortunately, I wasn't allowed that pleasure so I slipped out of bed and changed into some cargos and a white tee.

Once I was presentable I joined Lisbon, Jane and Cho in the kitchen, accepting the tea Jane offered me.

"What's on today?" I asked the small group.

"We're narrowing down our suspects, you'll be with me today and we're going to the local art shop." Lisbon replied, putting her cup in the sink and answering her ringing phone.

"Lisbon."

She was silent for a few seconds before sighing.

"Alright, we'll get on it." She said eventually, hanging up and turning to us.

"There's been another murder."

**Alrighty! That's chapter 4! Okay so just yesterday I hurt my ankle while doing p.e at school so I had to go to A&E and spent a good few hours there and I didn't ANY writing time. Anyways I hope this is alright and just reminding you that the more reviews the faster I'll update!**

**Rayne: I wanna know where you got the idea to cut off his fingers and hand.**

**Mabel: Yeah… It worries me that you thought that up on your own…**

**Me: I got it from Pettigrew cutting off his finger so HA Rayne!**


	5. The Follow Up

**I just want to let you guys know that some stuff is going on in my life and the moment, at it's serious shizz, so I apologize if any of it seems especially dark and depressing, but I'll try and keep it light… ish… Oh btw… Brumby brushes… I highly doubt they actually exist…**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: *Cackles evilly while rocking back of forth in a dark corner.*I will own him… Soon, Patty will be MINE!**

**Rayne: *Coughs awkwardly* I'm sure Jane will like that, but you don't own him yet do you?**

**Me: Fine… I don't own the Mentalist or any of its characters…**

The next body was much the same, but he still had both of his hands, and the mythical creature was a dragon. It really was a mystery as to how the murderer managed to make it so detailed. Also all missing body parts were in the same room as the body.

"Man this murderer is twisted." I announce disdainfully, inspecting the dry blood on the body's exposed thigh.

"Clearly something happened when he was a kid." Jane added, wrinkling his nose. Murmurs of agreement rose up at both of our comments.

Jane wandered off, probably to find a motive, and Lisbon turned to me.

"Okay, I want you to go to the art shop in town and talk to the owner, see if he knows anything, then follow up any leads." She ordered. With a nod I left the house, climbed into an SUV and drove across a few streets to the main road.

The town was set on the edge of a forest, right beside a lake, with the main road one street over from the lakefront, and facing the lakefront were a few more touristy shops, then a wharf, with a few boats here and there. On the other side of the main street were the houses, which continued on for a decent amount of streets, then the farming started; which was at the edge of the forest, moving into actual grass. The trees were neatly felled around the entire area, giving off a secure, yet sometimes foreboding feeling.

I pulled up outside an art supplies shop and went in, looking at the brushes for the Brumby brush.

"Can I help you Miss?" A man in his 40's asked from behind the counter. I turned and flashed him a smile.

"Hey, I'm Agent Walker for the CBI and I was wondering if you sold any Brumby haired brushes." I introduced myself with a smile, knowing that the words 'agent' and 'CBI' wouldn't go down very well.

The man regarded me curiously, before smiling. "Yeah we got 'em, only place in the town that do, but not very many people buy 'em!" The guy replied, walking out behind the counter and walking up beside me and pulling a small box of paintbrushes with dark blue handles and tan bristles. He handed me the packet.

****

Today was my lucky day, it seemed, because there was only three people in the town that actually bought the brushes. I was walking up to one of the three's houses, a woman by the name of Michelle lived here and was an artist, so that was two checks in our suspect criteria.

After I knocked I stepped back, waiting for someone to answer. Within a few seconds a woman with soft brown hair and matching eyes opened the door and smiled warmly at me.

"Hi, I'm assuming that you're one of them fancy police." She greeted.

"Yeah, I guess, my name is Agent Walker them 'fancy police' that I'm with are the CBI, do you mind if I come in and talk?" I replied, trying to make my smile as soft and light hearted as hers. Psh, like I could ever be as light hearted as her.

Michelle led me into the house and through to a living room, where she sat down and motioned for me to do the same. Obliging, I perched on the edge of a leather sofa, facing her.

"So what can I do for ya?" She asked me.

"I believe that you use a particular type of paintbrush…" I trailed off, waiting for a response. Her face lit up.

"Yes! I use Brumby brushes, they're better than any other type, even though they cost more. Why do you ask?" Michelle seemed to ramble a bit, but I overlooked it.

"Yeah, can I have all your Brumby brushes?" I asked her. Michelle's eyes widened considerably as she realised what I said.

"I… Do I have to?" She asked me, and I honestly felt sorry for her.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but I have to." I apologized and she shook her head.

"No, it's alright, I understand." She replied, standing up and leaving the room. The silence was screaming at me, and it was uncomfortable. Finally she walked back in holding a box, covered in splodges of paint.

"Here, and I hope you find what you're looking for." She handed me the box as she spoke.

"Thanks, and can you do me a favour and not leave the town or go to any of the farms?"

"Sure, I'll do all I can to help, oh and by the way, the two gentlemen that died, they were both friends of mine."

**000000000000000000000000000**

I knew Jane was watching me, and he knew I knew. Of course you couldn't get much more awkward than that. I didn't feel like talking to him though, because he would bring up me feeling slightly guilty about taking Michelle in, along with her precious brushes. I didn't have a choice anyway; I had a job to do and lives to save. We were currently sitting around the kitchen table at the lodge we were staying at.

So instead I talked to Van Pelt, about the bodies and what the word 'fiction' would have anything to with the case. So far we only had a writer, which isn't likely.

"What about a fantasy artist? I mean, maybe our killer has a liking for the unreal, you know, dragons, unicorns, gremlins…" I trailed off, contemplating Michelle and if she might be that sort of person.

"That's liable, but do we have anyone like that?" Jane asked, looking up from his mug.

"Dunno, I only got to Michelle before I came back here. Actually that's a good idea, Grace will you tell Lisbon that I'm following up on the other two suspects?" I asked, standing up and draining my cup.

"If you want me to, it'll save us some time later on." Grace replied.

"I'll come with you." Jane announced and I shrugged.

"Okay, but I'm driving." I replied, leading the way out. We climbed in and set off again, this time for the second address.

"She didn't do it." Jane announced randomly, but I knew what he was talking about.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"She's too sweet, honest, and she looks more like a flower painter." He replied easily. I smiled at him.

"Thank you, Jane."

"It's alright, at least you'll actually talk to me now." Jane replied with a cheeky grin. Instead of saying anything I rolled my eyes, pulling up outside a red brick house and turning off the engine.

"This is it." I announced, climbing out, closely followed by Jane. We walked up to the door and I knocked, but the door swung open at my touch. That was unexpected.

"That was surprising." Jane voiced my thoughts. Withdrawing my gun I nudged the door open with my foot and stepped inside. The entire house was bright, the sun seeping into almost every room. It was beautiful, but the dark wallpaper and carpet gave it a sinister look. I walked into the kitchen, Jane was in the room on the other side of the hallway, and I could only hope he didn't get killed.

"Kat!" I heard Jane call frantically and I turned around to face a gun. My eyes widened, and was about to pull my own up further but a loud crack, followed by barbed pain in my left shoulder, unbearable and white hot, the pain spreading through my arm and my collarbone, reverberating through my whole body. I could only gasp as my world faded out.

**Ooh! My first attempt at a cliffie! I know this is short, but… Yeah… You get why… I hope… Anyways, sorry this took a little longer than expected, as I said before some serious stuff happened that pulled me up short, almost like writers block but different, kinda the opposite, like, there was too much emotion to be able to write properly. Whoops, I'm rambling.**

**Mabel: Yeah… Will you tell me what'll happen?**

**Me: Well, after Kat gets- Mabel! Don't do that!**

**Mabel: *Laughs awkwardly* I couldn't help it!**

**Rayne:*Rolls Eyes* Have you heard of Richie McCaw?**

**Me: Yes I have heard of him, incredible isn't he? My fave number 7 ever! What about you guys? Ever heard of the King of Rugby? Tell me in a review!**


	6. Playing Cupid

**Naww, you guys are so nice! I'll have thank you's down the bottom, but oh my gosh that was the most reviews for one chapter! YAY, so happy, and I normally do longer chapters, but it was a cliffie, and I didn't want to drag the chappy out too much. **

**Mabel: Dude… Hurry up and write! **

**ME: Oh go swoon over Charlie!**

**Mabel: I don't swoon over Charlie! He's like, 6 years older than me!**

**Me: Didn't stop you sucking face…**

**Mabel: We what?**

**Me: Shoot… ermm… I don't own the Mentalist or any of its characters. **

Beep.

Being conscious about being unconscious was the weirdest sensation ever. Hands down.

Beep.

It felt like I was floating, not in water, or air but… nothing…

Beep.

I was in a big black void of nothingness, no light, no dark, no feeling. Just nothing.

Beep.

There were no dreams, no pictures or memories. It was just me and my body, and the occasional thought. But I could do anything; I could flip and tumble, just no sound. I'm not even sure when I became aware of the fact that it wasn't real, that this was all in my head.

Maybe it was the first feeling, which was pain. Maybe it was the first memory, which was of a loud bang, searing pain, and someone's face. His face was beautiful, piercing blue eyes, with panic dancing and leaping through them. The man's hair was blonde and curly, and his face, which for some reason looked strange with an expression such as that, had fear and worry scribbled across it, like words on paper.

This man was familiar. Maybe that was the reason I realised the nothingness wasn't real, because he wasn't with me. This man was special, I just couldn't figure exactly why he was special.

Slowly, I earned more senses, starting with feeling. Pain, in my shoulder, but a feeling all the same. Then the soft sheets around me, encasing my body, became apparent. After that was taste, a weird taste, not clean, a little bit rustic, but not quite blood. Weird was the only word to describe it. Beep, beep, beep. I could hear now, but all that could be heard was the rhythmic beeping. There was only one more sense to gain, which was sight, but I realised that to do that I had to actually open my eyes.

So I did, and with it came everything else, movement, control, coherent thoughts and memories. Then I remembered, somebody shot me in the shoulder! Clearly they were aiming for my heart, but fate interfered and he missed. Thank God! But, there was something else, someone else.

The door swung open at that moment, to reveal Jane. That's it! Jane was there, he was behind the guy. He smiled when he saw me with my eyes open. Sitting down, he watched me, and when I was about to move he placed his hand on my arm, restraining my movements.

"Don't move, it'll hurt." He murmured, slowly taking his hand away.

"What happened?" I couldn't help my question.

"You were shot, by the killer, just before he ran, and you were flown to the nearest hospital. We went and found him after that."

I took this information in, but while I was sifting through my thoughts I came across his face, the one I thought was beautiful. Oh God why did I think that?

"What are you thinking?" He asked me suddenly.

"Trying to remember what happened." I replied, which was actually true. Jane nodded, studying my face intently. "When will I get out?" I asked him, taking a moment to inspect the dressed area on exposed shoulder.

"Tomorrow." A doctor answered for Jane, and my head snapped up to the door, watching as he came in holding a clipboard. "We removed the bullet last night, so we're keeping you in until tomorrow morning, just to make sure everything's in working order, but you won't be able to work for a few weeks." He continued, looking over at me sternly. My eyes rolled automatically.

"And what am I supposed to do for those few weeks?" I asked him, one eyebrow raised challengingly.

"You recover." Was his short reply. Jane laughed openly, making me sigh. The doctor left shortly after this, and Jane started teasing me.

"Oh know, a few weeks off, what will you do?" He asked in a mock horrified voice.

"Alright, alright, I'm going to sleep." I announce, looking at the door pointedly. He only smirked as he left. I sighed and tried shifting, wincing at the sharp pain skidding up my left arm.

****

"Are you comfortable?" Nate asked me. He was bringing me home, and he would not stop worrying. It got really quite annoying after a while.

"No."

"Why not? Is it the chair? Is it too far forward? Too far back?" He immediately fussed.

"No, you're fussing too much."

"Oh." After that he fell silent, and stopped at my house, grabbing the bags from the back of his car and walking beside me, still fretting. He unlocked the door for me and opened it, then closed it and helped me sit down. I didn't mention that the movement hurt.

My phone rang and just before I answered it Nate came thundering back into the room, yanking the phone from my reach and putting it up to his ear.

"Katty's phone." He answered. Someone said something on the other end and Nate grinned slyly. He turned to me. "It's your boy toy." He announced in a sing-song voice. I sighed tiredly and grabbed the phone from him.

"Hello?"

"Hey _Katty_." Jane replied.

"Shut up boy toy."

"So I am your boy toy?"

"You wish!" I retorted and he laughed.

"I just wanted to know if you were doing anything tomorrow."

"Why, does the boy toy want to be something more than a boy toy?" I teased.

"In your words, you wish, but I figured you'd get sick of Nate after a while and the team's feeling kinda guilty about the whole situation, not that they'll admit it, so I decided we could stop by at some point tomorrow."

"Just you and the team?" I checked.

"Yup!"

We said our goodbyes I hung up and sunk into the couch a little, closing my eyes.

****

"Alright, you're going to tell me what you like about this guy. Besides the fact that he's cute." Nate demanded a few hours later. My head snapped in his direction.

"Gay chocolate thief say what?"

"You heard me!"

"I don't like him!"

"Yes you do! Admit it!"

"There's nothing to admit!"

"Liar, you luuurve him!"

"Fine! I may like him but what does it matter? It's not like anything's gonna happen! When I was in the hospital, all I could think about was his face behind that guy, he was so _worried_ and you know what? I liked it; I liked the thought that he was genuinely worried about me!" I exclaimed. Nate was grinning crazily, despite my angry rant.

"I knew it, you _do _likehim! Does he like you back?"

"Really, you're asking me if he likes me back? I highly doubt it." I snorted.

"I don't, I think he might like you back, and I think that you guys just need a cupid, because it's obvious neither of you are going to do anything about it." Nate replied.

"He doesn't even know about Mum, _or _about why we moved here! What if he does find out? He'll run! He won't want to have anything to do with me!" I huffed childishly. Nate just didn't understand that we wouldn't work, maybe if things had been different.

"Don't think like that! It wasn't your fault! None of it was, not in Ireland or in America! You need to except that!" Nate replied, almost hysterical. I sighed tiredly and stood up, wincing at the penknife feeling in my shoulder and going to bed. I slipped off my shoes and stumbled in, wincing again.

****

The next morning Nate ran me a shower, and then helped bandage and dress my shoulder again. He picked out a button down top and black skinny jeans to wear, which he had to help me put on, but I wasn't worried, since he swings the other way. All the while he chattered on about random things, and I felt slightly guilty about snapping at him.

Next he did my hair, drying it then tying it up in a ponytail. We went into the kitchen and he made me a cup of tea and a plate of waffles.

"I love you." I mumbled around a mouthful and Nate laughed.

"I'm not the only guy you love." He muttered and I threw a spoon at him, just as someone knocked on the door. Nate cackled and scuttled out of the kitchen calling behind him. "Speak of the Devil!"

I sighed shook my head, listening to Nate greet the team. A few minutes later Nate came back in, followed by Jane, Lisbon, Grace, Rigsby and Cho.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Lisbon asked me.

"My shoulder's seen better days." I replied.

"I'm really sorry; I should have gone with you." Grace apologized and I smiled, shaking my head.

"No, I don't think any of us were expecting that to happen." I brushed it off.

"We've told the Captain that you'll be taking the next few weeks off to recover. If there's anything you need just let us know." Lisbon added. We all walked into the lounge, and, much to my annoyance, Nate helped me sit down. Everyone followed suit, sitting on different couches and chairs. We talked for a while, and Nate would nudge me randomly.

"Patrick, would you mind coming and looking after Kat tonight, I have a benefit that I have to be at." Nate asked Jane, and I turned to look sharply at Nate.

"I thought you didn't want to go to that?" I asked him in surprise.

"Change of plans, turns out that Spanish babe Alfonso is gonna be there." Nate replied with a cheeky grin. I rolled my eyes.

"I remember him, he tried to hit on me." I mention in an offhand tone. Nate turned to look at me wide eyed.

"No _way, _he's totally gay!" Nate replied and I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Sure, what time?" Jane interrupted or little gossip fess.

"Around 8-ish, if that's alright?" Nate replied sweetly. Jane smiled and nodded. I stood up, once again hiding the pain, and going into the kitchen, pulling open my chocolate cupboard, to find a post-it note with IOU scribbled in black.

"NATE!" I yelled.

**Aww! Nate's trynna play cupid, I think it's cute, what about you? Anyways, sorry this took so long, but the Olympics is on and I had to do a study on it, so I indulged myself and spent all night watching :P Anyways, bug thanks to:**

**TheBrokenHeartedLamb**

**Special Agent Baker**

**BurnedSpy**

**SoLongNotGoodnight**

**b3buggin **

**Jisbon4eva **


	7. Fear

**Did anybody else see the 40ft Voldemort? And the Mary Poppins that came and defeated him? And Mr Bean? And flying peeps with bird wings? IT WAS AWESOME!**

**Anywho, this is a pretty sweet chappy, with a little bit of sarcasm, like those delicious sour lollies that make your tongue water! :P Just a quick reply to Jisbon4eva, I love their nickname, and Nate is Kat's best mate, you'll find out more this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: (Pretty sure I forgot this last time :/)**

**Rayne: Of course you did…**

**Me: Ouch… watch yourself miss; I might replace you with Circe! **

**Mabel: Circus? **

**Me: No… You guys frustrate me… I don't own the Mentalist or any of its characters.**

A knock at the door alerted me and Nate to Jane's arrival. In an instant Nate was on his feet, rushing to the door. A few minutes later both Nate and Jane appeared again, Jane smiling in greeting and Nate grinning evilly.

"Well then, I'd better go, can't be too late!" Nate announced, disappearing with a wink. I rolled my eyes and Jane came and sat down.

"I told you that you'd get sick of him at some point." Jane said, his knowing smirk appearing.

"Yep, and you were right, but it was only cause he took my chocolate."

"How did you two meet?"

"We met at high school, it was out last year and I got sent to the councillor, he was there when I got there and after I got out he was waiting for me. We talked for a while that day, and after that I couldn't shake him."

"Why did you get sent to the councillor?"

"What is this, 20 questions?"

"Why so defensive?"

"Did you know it's not nice to answer a question with a question?"

"You just did it."

"Fine, I went to see the councillor because…" I trailed off, remembering why I was sent. "Actually, I don't remember why I was sent, it must have been about my insomnia." I lied instead. Actually what I said wasn't entirely false. In high school I had a lot of problems, all stemming from the same thing. In my last year or so I had really bad insomnia; sometimes I still get a bad bout for a few days. At one point, I was about 16 when this happened, I went really dark, moody, and that went on for a few months.

Jane was watching me, and I guessed that he knew I lied, but I ignored it.

"Sorry about Nate dragging you down here, I honestly would have been fine on my own." I said instead.

"Nah, I got out of surveillance so I'm happy to help." Jane grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"You can pick out a movie and I'll get food." I announce, beginning to stand up and trying desperately to hind the sharp pain. Jane shot up and put one of his hands on my good shoulder, the other grabbing my hand. Gently he pulled me up and steadied me. I smiled gratefully, my tummy fluttering in the slightest.

"Thanks." I breathed, brushing past him and out into the kitchen. Quickly I put the popcorn in the microwave and grabbed a few blocks of chocolate. When the popcorn was ready I grabbed it and put it in a bowl before walking back out to join Jane. He had picked _Ironman _which surprised me.

"I didn't peg you for the Marvel type." I comment as I put the bowl on the coffee table, taking out the chocolate and putting it beside the bowl.

"I'm a man of many mysteries." He replied with a smirk.

"Sure, and I'm an open book." I replied sarcastically.

"Well, you're not quite that."

The movie started then and we settled down to watch with the occasional comment from either of us. As we watched I munched on the chocolate, and he had popcorn. When the movie finished Jane produced a pack of cards.

"Pick a card." He ordered. I grabbed one of the cards he offered.

"Look at it, and memorize that card."

I did as he told and glanced at the card, a two of clubs, and slid the card back into the deck. He turned the deck over and casually sifted through the cards before drawing out the two of clubs.

"Is this you card?"

"Maybe." I replied, inspecting the card closely before sighing in defeat. Jane laughed, shuffling the deck. A loud clatter in the hall made me jump, and Jane looked up sharply. A very drunk Nate stumbled in, his hair messy and his clothes rumpled. He grinned at me.

"Hey Katty, have fun with your boy toy tonight?"

"He's not… Ah who cares you're not gonna remember this tomorrow morning anyway. It was great." I replied, standing up again. He giggled, stumbling around again and flopped down on the couch that Jane had stood up from just seconds before.

"Night, night." He mumbled, stumbling down the hall and into the guest bedroom, disappearing.

"Well, that's my cue to leave, I'll see you later." Jane was the first to speak. I nodded and followed him to the door.

"Night, and thanks for keeping me company." I replied, offering him a smile.

"You're welcome." Was the last thing he said before walking down the corridor. I closed the door, locked it and went to bed myself.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0**

The morning was warm, sunlight flitting through the drapes and on to my bed. My eyes fluttered open and I groaned, glancing over at the clock.

7:30.

7 freaking 30 and I'm awake. Not even for a good reason, since I can't go to work with a busted arm. The thought frustrated me, and I closed my eyes again. I must have drifted off again because when I next opened my eyes it was a lot later. Finally deciding to get up I wandered through the apartment and into the kitchen, making a bowl of cereal and sitting down at the table.

When I finished I went into the lounge, looking through my stuff for my address book, but it wasn't there. I checked the kitchen, and then my room, but I couldn't find it. Finally I gave up and called Rigsby, since he was closest to my desk.

"This is Rigsby." He answered.

"Hey Rigsby, are you at the office?"

"Yeah, how come?"

"I think I left something at work, and I need it, would you mind going over to my desk?"

"Sure, what am I looking for?" He asked.

"My diary, it's plain black with the year on it, should be easy to spot." I described.

"I have it; do you want me to bring it around?" He asked after a few seconds' pause.

"Nah, I'll come and get it."

"Are you even allowed to drive?"

"They didn't say I couldn't."

"Can you just get a taxi? I'll even pay." He pleaded and I laughed.

"Alright then, I'll see you soon."

I hung up and went to go get ready, before calling a taxi. After I told him my address I waited until it arrived.

"So, what did you do to your arm?" The guy asked.

"Got shot." Was all I bothered to say.

"You're joking aren't you?"

"Nah, the guy was crazy." I responded, trying desperately not to go into detail.

"Wow, that's extreme, was he an ex or something?" He asked, and I had the mind to make a 20 questions comment.

"It's an occupational hazard." I shrugged my good shoulder, and grinned.

"We're here." He announced, pulling up on the side.

"Awesome, thanks, and keep the change." I thanked him, handing him a 50 dollar note before clambering out of the taxi and walking through the car park and into HQ. Pausing at the elevator I contemplated going up the stairs.

"I wouldn't go up the stairs, you'll have to answer questions, and then they'll fuss over you taking the stairs, and then they'll fuss about you being –"

"Don't say it!" I warned, turning to face Jane.

"What are you doing here anyway?" He asked.

"Had to pick up my diary."

Without another word he led the way into the elevator and pressed our floor button. I exhaled loudly, fiddling with my fingers and closing my eyes. It didn't always happen like this, my claustrophobia, but because I paused, hesitated and actually _thought _about it, I was all too aware of the walls, the fact that there was no escape, that, in just two paces, I would touch the other wall.

The lift started moving, and my state didn't improve. We couldn't have gone far before the elevator jerked to a stop. My eyes snapped open in surprise.

"That was way faster than expected." I commented, once again exhaling loudly. He was staring intently at the door, an unreadable expression gracing his features.

"I don't think that we're on the first floor yet…" He trailed off, glancing at me. My heart started beating faster and I looked at him in panic.

"Jane… that's an incredibly cruel joke to play on someone like me." I turned to face him, uncertain of the reality of this.

"I'm not… I wouldn't…" He trailed off, for once unsure of what to say. Slowly, I turned my entire body to face him, as I realised that this was far from a joke. Jane was telling the truth. We were stuck on an elevator.

My gaze rested on his face, then moved to the wall behind him, which wasn't far, the ceiling above us, and the floor below us. My thoughts were in overdrive, speeding around like a street racer. What if there wasn't enough air? There's no way out. None, we're stuck in an elevator.

"Calm down, I'm right here, nothing's going to happen. We're going to get out of this okay?" Jane was beside me, his voice velvety and soft. Like a pillow.

"I have to get outta here, I can't- I need to get out." I whispered, beginning to pace.

"You will, but you have to relax, breathe." He assured me. His voice did little for me though because my brain was frantically trying to figure out how to get out of here. A gentle hand was placed on my shoulder and I leapt away. Jane winced and sent me an apologetic gaze.

"I'm sorry, please, let me help you." He pleaded.

"Distract me." I muttered, closing my eyes.

"Tell me why you moved to America."

"I… Something happened, and my parents decided that we had to move, Mum's sister lived here, so we moved here." I muttered.

"What happened?" He pressed.

"Nothing."

"That's not true, in fact it had to be something big, truly horrible, to move that far."

"Why should I tell you?"

"You asked me to distract you."

"But that doesn't mean you have to pry."

"Pry, you say? I was simply curious."

"Curious, you say? That's simply bullshit." I mocked, not opening my eyes.

"So what is it?"

"What is what?"

"The big secret, or secrets, you're keeping from me?" He pressed. Every instinct was screaming to lie, but I couldn't, not to him. Not only because he would know, but because it was him. That sounded pathetic. My brain was settled a little now, but I was afraid. Terrified would actually be a better word for it. What could go wrong telling him? I might die in here anyway.

"Fine, when I-" But I was cut off when the elevator jerked into motion. I yelped in surprise, reaching for Jane's shoulder to keep my balance.

**Wow that took AGES but I do feel kinda mean doing that that to you, so close to finding out! Hehe As Michael Jackson would say 'you gotta let it sizzle'. Anyways, if you haven't already guessed, Kat has Claustrophobia. I myself don't but a friend of mine does, and she has it really bad. Review!**


	8. Nice

**Just a quick word, all you guys should go check out Special Agent Baker's story Simple Diversions and give her lots of love! This chapter is going to be cool to write, but there will be tears in either this chapter or the next.**

**Rayne: Naturally, its gunna be pretty intense, but I'm sure the wonderful Kat will lighten things up somehow. **

**Mabel: Yep, not to mention some TLC –**

**Me: Hush my little crime-fighter, we haven't even started this chapter and you're already handing out slight spoilers like a green peace protester! **

**Rayne: And they say I'm dramatic…**

**Me: Psh, I don't own the Mentalist or any of its characters.**

My hands were still shaking when I strode out of the elevator. Never again would I take it. At least not for a very long time anyway. Rigsby looked up as I passed, but I didn't spare him a glance, going straight to my desk and grabbing the diary that was sitting on other pieces of paperwork. Once again I ignored Rigsby, but he put an arm out to stop me.

"What's up, Walker?" He asked, slight concern weaving through his voice.

"Um, the roof?" I tried, glancing over at him.

"Your hands are shaking." He commented, glancing down at them as he spoke.

"I noticed, look, I can't really talk right now, I have to get home and help one hung-over Nate, I'll talk to you later." I said, walking past the elevator and heading down the stairs. When I got out to the car park I cursed, remembering that I didn't drive here myself. Taking out my phone I dialled the taxi number, booked, then waited.

When I got back to the apartment, Nate was up, nursing a cup of black coffee on the couch.

"You look like hell." I commented as I walk past.

"What a nice thing to say." He muttered in response, and I laughed.

"This is why you shouldn't go to after parties." I stated matter-of-factly and he groaned.

"Your Dad called." He mumbled.

"Really, what did he say?" I asked, now interested.

"He's coming over for dinner."

"Crap."

**00000000000000000**

Nate and I were rushing around the house, attempting to clean the place up a bit. As we cleaned I went over my mental checklist for things to do before Dad comes. Everything seemed to be in order, so I spared a glance at the clock.

"Nate! He'll be here in a few minutes!" I called, just as someone knocked on the door. "Told ya!" I yelled as I went to open the door. Dad was standing there, smiling at me happily.

"Kathy!" He exclaimed, before the smile fell right off his face, landing in an invisible heap on the ground between our feet. "What happened?" He asked, his Irish accent thickening in his worry. I couldn't help but grin.

"Some random shot me in the shoulder," I started, before heading into the teasing. "But Jane called the police, and the guy got caught. Oh and he was a mass-murderer."

He went bug-eyed, gently reaching out to brush his hand along the top of that shoulder. "Oh my God, my little baby, how many times do I tell ya, ya shouldn't be in this business! It'll get you killed, if not you'll be covered in scars. Like the one that'll leave!" He fussed, pulling me into a soft hug, careful not to put any pressure on my wound.

"Well, I only have a few, besides, I doubt I'll end up looking anything like Mad-Eye Moody." I laughed. My Dad and I had a thing for Harry Potter, and we always made references.

"Sure, but when you lose your leg and a chunk from your nose I'm saying I told you so."

"Okay Dad, whatever floats your boat." I replied, leading him into the kitchen, where Nate was just laying down the food. "Dad, this is my babysitter, Nate, Nate, this is Dad." I introduced.

"Nice to meet you Nate, I hope she isn't as much trouble as she used to be."

"No, she looks after me as much as I do her." Nate replied, and I tried to unsuccessfully stifle a snort. I could be really childish sometimes, and when he said 'I do her' I couldn't help it. Dad gave me a funny look, and Nate sent me a horrified glare as he realised why I was laughing.

"C'mon, let's eat before everything gets cold." I said, sitting down, soon to be followed by Nate and Dad.

"So, sweetie, how's the new job?" Dad asked as we ate.

"Great, except for the whole, psycho-shooting-me-in-the-arm thing." I replied cheerily, Nate rolled his eyes. We continued to talk through dinner, and then shortly after, Nate excused himself to go to bed, so Dad and I went into the lounge to watch a movie.

"I've been thinking about something." Dad said randomly.

"What about?" I asked him, tilting my head to the side.

"I think I might move back to Ireland, and I was wondering if you'd come with me." He replied. My eyebrows shot up in surprise. Move back to Ireland? Where _that_ happened?

"Nope." I replied shortly. "I mean, feel free to go yourself, but I'm staying here, I just got this job, and it'll be near impossible to find another one in _Ireland_ of all places. Besides, I have photos of the place, and I have a decent chance of tanning here." I explained with an apologetic smile. I didn't bother to explain the real reason why I wouldn't go back there, he should already know. Don't get me wrong, I love my home country, there's no place like it, but the memories there weren't the nicest. It was cowardly, doing what I was doing, running away from the past, and that was the only time I ever did that. My memories were enough to keep me away from certain places.

"It's been years Kate-"

"It takes a lifetime to recover from being _raped!_" I growled in response. My cheeks were flushed slightly, and my eyes were narrowed. It was clear that I was furious, but who wouldn't be? A flash of pain crossed his features, like I'd just slapped him in the face.

"We moved for you then, why can't you move for me now?" He asked, still pressing the subject.

"Because you don't have _valid_ reason to go back!" I retorted angrily, my voice rising rapidly. Dad sighed and opened his arms, and after a moment's pause I stepped into his embrace.

"I'm sorry, I just… I don't want to leave you here, alone in this country." He whispered, sounding incredibly sad.

"Then don't go, we have it good here. Why do you want to leave so suddenly?" I asked him, pulling away so I could see his face.

"I… I just want to go back to Ireland for the last few years of my life." He eventually admitted.

"Oh come on, you aren't that old." I cracked a grin, but it slid back off my face when I saw the guilty expression etched into his face, like carvings in wood. "Dad…?"

"There's something else I didn't tell you…" He trailed off, and I got a little worried at what he wasn't telling me. "I, Katherine, I have cancer."

My father was a joker, always playing around and joking, but one thing he never joked about was death, or dying, or serious illnesses. This was how I knew that he wasn't joking, that he was really sick.

"How… how long have you had it?" I asked him, and once again, he looked guilty.

"A few years." He mumbled, and my eyebrows shot up.

"A few years and you didn't think to tell me?"

"It wasn't that bad, besides, I didn't want to worry you for no reason.'

"You didn't want to worry me so you didn't tell me that you could drop dead at any given moment." I repeated, trying to wrap my head around all of this. "How long do you have?"

"I went to a check-up yesterday and the doctor said that it's getting worse." Was all he gave me.

"So, that could be days, weeks." I elaborated, sitting down again, unsure of when we even stood up.

"Months, he said months." Dad corrected.

"You're saying that I only have a few months left with you, after I haven't seen you in months?"

"Yes, look, it wasn't that bad, I swear if it was this bad a few months back I would've told you."

"If it was this bad a few months ago you'd be dead!" I retorted.

"Please, don't be like this, I want you to be happy, I don't want you do something rash." Dad pleaded, and my eyes began to burn with tears. Not just for Dad, but for everything that happened today. Once again he hugged me, and I felt pathetic. It shouldn't be him comforting me; it should be me helping him. But that was me for you.

I wasn't sure how long we sat there, not moving, not talking, just being there. Eventually, Dad pulled away, his cheeks were wet and his eyes were blotchy.

"Kate, I have to go, but I'll call you soon." He whispered, kissing me on the forehead and standing up.

"I love you, Dad." I called as he disappeared down the hall.

"I love you too." His voice floated down the hall. I couldn't be bothered getting up, I couldn't find the strength to get up. Instead I switched off the TV and curled up into a ball, closing my eyes and waiting for sleep to come.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Gentle hands shook me awake, and my eyes opened to see Jane of all people. Instantly I was confused.

"Jane, what are you doing here? How did you even get in?" I asked, rubbing my eyes and sitting up.

"The door wasn't locked; I'm assuming you had a visitor last night and judging by your eyes and cheeks it wasn't the most pleasant of visits." Jane said, his voice holding the velvety tone from when I'd first met him.

'Yeah… Bulls-eye." I muttered, inspecting the couch I'd slept on, then paid attention to the stiffness in my neck and good shoulder. Jane was silent for a while before glancing over at me and smiling. It wasn't his usual knowing smirk, or a teasing grin. It was an 'I'm there for you' smile. Then he opened his arms, and I almost fell into his arms, feeling a bit like a child, but maybe, just maybe, it was alright this time.

He smelled like cinnamon and tea. His jacket was surprisingly soft and comforting, so when my busted shoulder started to give me grief, I tried to ignore it, but eventually it got too irritating to ignore and I was forced to pull back.

"Do you want me to guess?" he asked, moving from his crouch in front of me to the couch, turning to face me with a small smile.

"You know what, why not, there isn't much point hiding it, just keep it to yourself." I sighed. I didn't want to not tell him, because I felt that he deserved it for me to confirm his guess. For some reason him hugging me seemed like an intimacy that was special. It was hard to describe, but I knew that he understood. Then I felt pathetic. Completely and utterly pathetic. Dad wasn't even… gone yet, and I was acting like the world was ending. That thought gave me an unpleasant feeling, so I tried to ignore it.

"He has cancer, and he told you last night, after bringing up something else that was unpleasant for you. Then he told you that he'd had it for a while, and now only has a few months left."

Miserably, I nodded my head, not bothering to make a comment of his unbelievable accuracy. With care Jane pulled me towards him, wrapping one arm around my shoulder. I wasn't sure how long we sat there in silence, which I seemed to be doing a lot with people in the last few days, but it was nice, knowing that I had someone with me, for me, who had an understanding of the pain and wasn't going to disappear, or up and leave. For once, I let a man that wasn't my father hold me, and it felt nice.

**Okay, so, wow… that was extreme and really intense. I felt horrible, writing that, so I'm glad it's over. Be nice, R&R, tell what you thought! How do you reckon I'm doing with easing Jane and Kat closer together, there's gonna be more extreme stuff later. Just remembered, BIG revelation about her um… past… Ever since I decided I wanted to make a Mentalist fanfic I knew that I wanted her to have a rough past… and I reckon I was pretty on the dot with rough! Don't forget, go check out Simple Diversions! Awesome story! No pressure or anything Lara :P**

**Rayne: I was wrong… Kat didn't lighten it up. At all…**

**Mabel: And I was right! TLC stuff for Kat and Jane!**

**Me: Oh shush, neither of you are a mentalist, oh BTW longest chapter so far!**


	9. Bad News

**The response I got for the last chapter was EPIC! I feel so loved :P Anyways, there will probably be more drama in this chapter, as for the next few chapters, but then it might blow over a little… I said a little. **

**Mabel: Psh, have you come up with a way to 'own' Jane?**

**Me: No… But I'm getting there, maybe by Christmas… Until then, I don't own the Mentalist or any of its characters.**

***2 weeks later***

The office was busy, as usual, which made me feel a little like I hadn't left at all, even though I'd been gone for about 3 weeks. Actually, I was meant to have stayed at home for 6, but I couldn't do it. Dad and I were spending almost every day together, and he came and stayed for tea quite often, and Lisbon made me promise that if I get even the slightest tingle in my shoulder, I would go home, since I'd had to beg, almost on my knees, to be allowed to come back early.

Jane never mentioned that day, or my Dad. For that I was thankful. Jane had come over whenever Dad wasn't there, even if we barely said a word, it was still the best I could hope for.

"Hey stranger!" Grace called, revealing my arrival to everyone else. I grinned at her.

"How're you feeling?" She asked me.

"Excellent, couldn't be better, do we have a case?" I asked her.

"We do now, a man was murdered in his house sometime last night, stabbed in the stomach and bled to death." Lisbon supplied and I smirked.

"Perfect timing!" I said as Jane walked out of the kitchen, along with Rigsby and Cho. Jane smiled at me, as did Rigsby and Cho.

We all jumped into SUVs, Jane and Lisbon insisted I rode with them, and headed off to the little district that the guy lived at.

"What do we have on the victim so far?" I asked from the backseat.

"The guy, Michael Taylor, got out of prison about 2 years ago; he was convicted of molestation and beastiality." Lisbon answered for me. I scrunched my nose up in distaste.

"That's nasty, I mean… _animals?_" I voiced, nobody bothered answering though, because we'd just pulled up. We walked up to the door and Lisbon pushed it open for us. I shifted my jacket slightly, making sure that the dressing covering my wound was completely concealed. Jane of course noticed this and gave me a reassuring smile.

The hall was crowded, with different people, some hysterical, others grim and then a few in uniform. It was like the backstage of a concert. Absolutely crazy. A man in his mid-40's was directing the uniforms around, pointing out people and nodding in directions. I had never seen such madness at a crime scene, but I wasn't even sure that you could call it that.

"What is this?" Lisbon asked the man.

"This is the family, and the other guys are mine." He replied. Something about this guy annoyed me; I wasn't sure what it was though. It was probably the way he referred to the uniforms as 'his'.

"I didn't know you could own people." I muttered darkly, and the three of them turned to look at me. Jane seemed rather amused, Lisbon was reprimanding and the other guy was mad.

"Is your dressing on too tight?" He asked almost sweetly and I glowered at him.

"Alright, that's enough, Walker, go check out the body, Jane, don't get yourself killed. Now, why is everybody in here? They are in an official crime scene, so I'm to have to ask you to move them." Lisbon said. I weaved through the people standing in the hall. There weren't that many people in the hall, but the size of the hall made it seem like it was a party.

The next room I walked into was the lounge, where a few people were marking evidence and taking pictures.

"That man, he didn't see your bandage, and he didn't notice the fact that only one of your arms were actually in the jacket, he couldn't see that. He knows who you are, he looked at your files before we even knew about the case." Jane murmured in my ear. I jumped, his breath on my neck giving me goose bumps.

"Don't do that!" I exclaimed, turning to face him. He was closer than normal, since he hadn't had time to move back when I turned, and I could see every one of his wrinkles, and the mischief in his eyes was unmistakable.

"Sorry, but I can't go yelling things like that in a room full of people." He explained, stepping back as he spoke.

"What do you mean, he didn't see my bandage?" I asked him, moving around the kitchen to inspect the evidence pegs.

"You were standing behind Lisbon, at least your left half was, and since you're shorter than her, he could see your shoulder. Not to mention the fact that you were concealing it pretty well. Except for the lack of arm in your sleeve." He explained, following me around.

"Alright then, we'll talk about it later." I replied, turning to go talk to a guy with an evidence bag.

**0000000000000000000**

Jane made a guess that it was the cop that had taken a swipe at me. I readily agreed, so Rigsby and Van Pelt were off trying to prove our theory. Cho was doing something else random and Lisbon was probably with him.

That left Jane and I. I offered to go see the cop, but Jane had insisted I stay with him and help him. With what I didn't know.

When we got back to the office he went to his couch, lay down and closed his eyes. That was about a half hour ago and I hadn't heard a word from him since. Nothing at all. I even had time to clean my desk and go through everything that people had dropped there since I'd been gone.

"Why do you think he did it?" Jane asked me suddenly, and it took me a second to comprehend what he was talking about.

"Um… I guess because he thought he was doing good, getting rid of a potential threat to the next generation, and his cat." I replied after some thought.

"Hm… that's what I thought, but he wasn't even on the victim's case." Jane mused.

"He wasn't so much a victim but a predator." I replied, sending him a look. He grinned, his eyes still closed.

"I love the fact that even though I can't see you, I can still feel the look you're giving me." Jane said. This made me laugh.

"Right, that's a normal thing to say someone." I commented sarcastically and he shrugged.

"You didn't like him before he even spoke… how come?" Jane asked me. Because he showed absolutely no respect for anyone, or protocol, risking the crime scene and everyone around him.

"He has no-"

"Respect. That's what I thought, and probably anyone else who knows him." Jane finished.

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain why he killed the guy." I replied with a sigh, nudging the couch with my foot. Jane feebly swatted at where my foot made contact with the soft leather. I laughed, momentarily distracted from the task at hand.

"Satisfaction, he thought that it would make him a better person." Jane replied once my laughter subsided.

"That's actually a pretty good idea." I mused, and Jane smirked.

"Of course it is!"

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000**

Nate left a few days ago, since Dad was coming over a lot and I was working. This meant I had to cook tea on my own, which was a lot harder than it sounds, since I still on had one arm, the other was a little more functional, but still not the best. Next week I would get the sling taken off, and would have more movement in it.

So when the doorbell rang, and I was trying to fry rice in a wok, things got a little difficult. With care, I moved the wok from one element to the other, then turned the element I was using off, before jogging down the hall and up to the door. Pulling it open fully, I accepted the hug from Dad.

"Hey love, need any help?" He asked me.

"Yeah, that'd be great." I agreed, leading the way back into the kitchen. Dad quickly took over the frying, and I had nothing to do but watch. We talked while he cooked, and just before he finished I set the table, so we sat down and started eating.

The rice was good, with the added flavouring from corn, onion and bacon. It was a simple recipe, basic of the basics, but it was yum.

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning." Dad announced.

"Really? What time?"

"Around 9.30, I was wondering if you'd come along."

"I'd love to." I replied. The rest of the dinner went smoothly, and he left shortly after, since I was tired. Before I got into bed I glanced out at the dark sky. There were stars posing in the sky, like glitter on a black stage. I was having one of those sentimental moments where all of your worst fears and current worries leap to mind like rabbits in spring.

My stomach was doing flips, for some reason I was anxious about the appointment tomorrow. It was silly though, because it wasn't even _my _appointment. Yet that didn't stop me from worrying.

**0000000000000000000000**

_Squeak! _My shoes made that sound every time I stepped in a certain way. That was one of the things I didn't like about hospitals. They made you look funny whenever you walked, because people thought you were weird because your shoes were making that noise, even though theirs did too.

Finally we reached the GP's office. Dad knocked, and after a surprisingly masculine 'come in', he nudged open the door, standing aside for me to walk in. The man that was sitting behind the desk had hair as black as coal, and eyes that had chocolate swimming around in them. But for some reason, I liked Jane's curly blonde hair, and bright blue eye-

Stop it Walker! I quickly shut off those thoughts, embarrassed, angry and confused as to why that even came to mind.

"Hi Mr Walker, I take it this is your daughter?" The GP asked, sending a would-be dazzling smile my way.

"Yes, this is Kate." Dad agreed. "So what's the news?" He asked, taking a seat in front of the desk. I followed his lead, taking the other chair available. The man, whose name plaque said Dr Magee, dropped his smile, a solemn expression replacing it, one that many must have seen before the storm of emotions broke down on them.

"I have some unfortunate news. You see, Mr Walker, it seems that your cancer is worse than expected." Magee began. My heart dropped like a diver. That was never good.

"Oh, how bad is it?" Asked Dad, not seemingly as concerned as I was.

"Well, it seems that you have less… time left than we first assumed." Magee replied gently, his voice soft.

"What do you mean?" I asked, unable to stay quiet any more.

"I'm sorry, but it seems you only have a few weeks left to live."

**Whoa, that was kinda intense. To tell you the truth, I wasn't expecting to get that done until the weekend, but here it is! I'm sorry there was no Jane at the end; I just couldn't see a way to fit him in. Anyways, I hoped you liked it, and I got a little more descriptive at the end, because I was reading some stuff from my old writing books, and I realised that what I'm writing now wasn't even close to the standard they were at. I hope it didn't sound too forced. Review! **

**Crunch**


	10. Don't Deny It

**This is just some fluffiness for you all, and I'm starting to press more into her and Jane, which is good, but he's not really in the chapter… if that makes sense. Anyways, I won't say any more, because I'm afraid it might give away something in this chapter or the next… see! You're already trying to figure out what I'm talking about! **

**Rayne: Gosh you're paranoid!**

**Mabel: She could be right you know… and shouldn't you be too? You're Sirius Black's daughter!**

**Rayne: And you're in love with an 18 year old!**

**Mabel: I am not in love with Charlie! We kissed once! And he probably hasn't even thought about it!**

**Me: I wouldn't be so sure of that, my little Mabel, it might be all he thinks about! Oh and I don't own the Mentalist or any of its characters.**

At first, I was shocked into silence, and remained like that for a good few minutes. I didn't say a word as Dad led the way to my car, and got in the drives seat. I didn't utter a sound when he stopped outside his house, but I was forced to respond when he asked if I was alright to drive. Though he was uncertain at first, even after I insisted, he excited the car and I got in the driver's seat. I was due in to work for another hour and a half, so I had time to go back home.

Just as I pulled into a car park, it settled in, and the tears started to dribble down my cheeks pitifully. It frustrated me, I didn't have a right to cry, it wasn't me who going to die in the next few days. My tears continued to stream down my face and a small sob escaped my lips but I roughly rubbed at my cheeks before scrambling out of the car and up to the apartment.

**2 Days Later**

The sun was floating high above us, keeping watch over the world as we walked through the lively park. It had been a few days since that fateful doctor's appointment and since then I hadn't even been home. I went from work to Dad's then back to work.

Jane had been pestering me about it ever since I'd gone to work a few hours after we found out and it was getting harder and harder to ignore his questions. The birds in the trees echoed each other's tunes, tossing beautiful melodies between them. For a minute I was jealous of them, not having a care in the world.

Dad and I stopped at a painted green bench and sat down, looking out at the garden on the other side of the path.

"I'm sorry." He says quietly, and my head snaps in his direction.

"What?"

"I'm sorry I won't be there to do all of those fatherly things I'm meant to do when you finally fall in love." He replied with a slightly cheeky smile.

"Don't be, I should have fallen in love already." I reply, watching as a dove hops from one branch to another, tilting its head inquiringly at the little children playing on the ground below it. Dad gave a throaty laugh.

"Nonsense, love can't be rushed! In fact, sometimes, you barely notice you're even falling for someone until the day you realise that they're why you wake up every day… and that you would literally _die_ for them, no matter the loss of your own life. You know you're in love when looking at him, or her, brightens up your day, when the smell of them is better than a blooming rose, and their laughter is more important than gold to you…" Dad trailed off, losing himself in thought. I knew he was thinking about Mum, so I didn't say anything, not that I had anything to say after that. It left me thinking, had I ever felt like that? Maybe… no, not that I could recall.

"At least now you'll be with her again." I murmured wistfully. That was a bittersweet thought, my parents would be together again, but I wouldn't be with them. For a split second, the thought of- of joining them up crossed my mind, but I quickly pushed that thought away. I was _not _suicidal; no way in _hell_ was I suicidal, quite the opposite actually.

"Still…" He trailed off, not quite sure what to respond with. That was an offer even he couldn't pass up.

"Don't worry; I want you to be happy about this… It's a pretty awkward thing to be talking about though…" I trailed off ruefully. Once again he laughed.

"Yes, it is… not everyone gets a chance to plan their own funeral."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, let's just focus on today." I replied, patting him on the shoulder.

The mood had shifted again, before it was hooded with sorrow and angst. Now it was lighter, maybe both of us were finally coming to terms with the fact that death had its feet on both of our shoulders, testing the strength in our backbones.

"Yes, focus on today. You know, I think you're closer to love than you think." He mused, changing the subject once again. One of my eyebrows lifted.

"Oh, what makes you think that?" I asked queried.

"That consultant you work with, Jane, you talk about him an awful lot." Dad replied evasively. In response I scoffed.

"So? I talk about Cho and Rigsby all the time!" I retorted, waving off the idea with a flick of my hand.

"But not half as much, and they don't come around as much as he does, actually when have they ever been to your apartment?" Dad retorted.

"Um… one of the first days that I got back from the hospital, both of them came over." I replied, trying to think of any other time they came over.

"Is that all?"

"Maybe." I muttered, looking at my unused hand.

"See! Besides, I'm sure he likes you too." Dad assured me and I scoffed.

"For the last time, I don't like Jane!" Was all I could say.

"Don't deny it! You like him, he's not that much older than you, is he?"

"No, he's only like, 35," I replied, then realised that I just helped his case. "But that's beside the point!"

"No it's not, you like him, he's not too old, why don't you go after him? You're Irish for Pete's sake!" He exclaimed and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Just because I'm Irish doesn't mean I can just _go after _him, he's already been married once." I retorted with a despondent sigh. Dad heard this and sent me a cheeky grin, and in response I gave a playful wack on the arm.

"You do like him! I was right and now you have no excuse not to go after him!"

"I have every excuse!" I replied, smacking my forehead.

"Sure, look, I won't pressure you into going after him, but you need to realise that you do like him, and you aren't getting anywhere denying it, so don't."

"Whatever you say, Dad."

We sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's presence and the sunlight dappling the park. It was sweet, and I would miss it.

"I should get going." I said eventually.

"Yeah, go do some justice to the world. I love you, Katherine, I always will." He says quietly.

"I love you too, and I couldn't ask for a better dad." I replied, kissing him on the cheek before standing up and heading over to my car.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I wanted it to be longer, but it's actually really hard writing stuff like that for an entire chapter. Anyways, thank you again to all my reviewers who I'm too lazy to mention, but I will in the next chapter! Promise :P Anyways, I have to go to my netball prize giving, and graciously accept the 2****nd**** prize with the rest of my awesome team! Luff you guys!**


	11. Gone

**Hey hey hey! Okay, new job + babysitting the nephews = less writing time, but not that less. I'm currently in love with Captain America and the Avengers (have been 4 a while actually) so there might be slight references, but no worries :P Thank you to Special Agent Baker, TygerTygerCrimsonTears and BurnedSpy, the latter pointed out a typo so thank you greatly. I only got like 3 reviews last time… so no less than 5 this time… Those of you who do are just awesome, so keep doing what you doing Luff you guys's**

**Disclaimer:**

**Mabel: This chapter is sad…**

**Me: What is with you and hinting so obviously on the chapters?**

**Rayne: She's right though…**

**Me: SHUSH! I don't own the Mentalist or any of its characters**

People were in a good mood, smiling faces and joyful laughter filled up the restaurant and our group was no exception. We had just solved a case, it turns out it actually was the cop, and Lisbon was shouting us pizza.

"Kat has good instincts, she knew from the start." Jane said and I rolled my eyes.

"It was only because he got snappy with me." I replied and everyone laughed.

"I'd hate to get on your bad side." Joked Cho and everyone agreed with another laugh. My phone rang then, and I gave them an apologetic smile before standing up and walking outside of the restaurant.

"This is Kat." I answered, inspecting the bustling street.

"Hello, is this Katherine Walker?" A woman with a gentle voice asked.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"Your father… He's been admitted to hospital, and has requested you."

"Alright, I'm on my way, thanks." I replied, before ending the call and rushing inside.

"What's up?" Lisbon asked.

"Um, something important has come up, sorry guys." I replied, making sure I had everything.

"I'll drive you." Jane offered and I stopped to stare at him, but remembered who he was.

"Sure." I muttered.

"Drive you where?" Van Pelt asked but I was already out the door, along with Jane. We walked in silence to the car and Jane opened my door for me, but my reaction system was still trying to react to that fateful phone call so I wasn't surprised.

Everything seemed to be layered with fluff. Nothing was quite making sense, like time itself was slowing down. Everything was slower, except for my thoughts, which were racing around my head.

After what seemed like an eternity we made it to the hospital and I rushed in, going straight up to the desk.

"My father, he's just been admitted here, Roger Walker." I explained and she smiled, typing on her computer.

"He's in room 104, just up the hall." She supplied, and I raced up there, just to meet with a doctor leaving the room.

"Katherine?" He asked.

"Just Kat." I mumbled, itching to go see Dad.

"I'm sorry, we're still trying to stabilize him at the moment, you'll have to wait." He apologised and I sighed, sliding down the wall opposite the door. Jane caught up to me then, took one look at the doctor, then at me and slid down the wall beside me.

I wasn't sure how long we sat there staring at the door. The longer it was the more surreal it got. I was beyond reality, almost like I was gazing down upon myself.

The same doctor opened the door, and wordlessly motioned me into the room. I stood up and rushed in; going over to the bed Dad lay in.

"Dad, I'm here." I whispered, gently taking his hand in mine.

"Hey sweetie, look, I'm gonna die, and I just wanted you to know, I'm sorry I couldn't be there to walk you down the aisle, or scare your boyfriends, and treat you like a little girl when you're sick." I wheezed. Tears sprung into my eyes, brimming like boiling water.

"Dad… no…" I trailed off, not completely sure what to say.

"Don't deny it Kat, you know what's happening, and you can't do anything to stop that. I'm ready, I'm just sorry that you aren't." His voice was quiet, like his spirit was already leaving this world. The thought made those tears spill over my lids, strolling down my cheeks. "I love you, Katherine."

"I love you too, Dad." I whispered, and his eyes closed. Those bright green eyes disappearing forever. I let out the first real sob, and Jane came in, walking carefully. Another sob racked my body, and the tears were free falling. He was gone, gone forever.

That was my only coherent thought. He was gone. Dad was gone. Gone forever. It hurt so much, staring at his eyelids, begging for him to open then again. But it wasn't happening, and I knew, deep down, that it wouldn't happen ever again, at least not in this world.

I wouldn't hear his voice, his laugh, or his snore ever again. I wouldn't feel his arms, his stubble, or his ridiculous Christmas jerseys. No more movie nights, or walks in the park. No more private jokes that nobody else understood. He was gone and I was alone.

But I wasn't alone, Jane was there, he was waiting for me acknowledge his presence. At that moment gentle arms encircled me from the side, and a soothing 'shh' was murmured into my ear, like silk woven from the finest material. I only cried harder.

Once again, we seemed to stand there for a while, when the door opened again.

"We'll stop by tomorrow to sort out everything, but right now Kat needs to go home." Jane said quietly, removing one of his arms and leading me out of the hospital. He helped me into the car, and then when we got to my apartment he led me in and sat me down on the couch. He turned to go into the kitchen, but I reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Please don't go." I whispered pitifully and he gave me a gentle smile, before sitting down beside me and pulling me into another hug.

**I am so so sorry for the short chapter… But I'm crying alright, and I'll try and write a longer one next time, but I make no promises. Oh my God I did it… I killed him off… This is so sad. Review.**


	12. Goodbye

***Giggles excitedly* Guys's! You're so awesome it's insane! At one point, in the space of like 3 hours I got heaps of story followers and favourites and things, once again, awesome! I luff you guys so much it's weird. So… I'm still sad, but there's always rain before the rainbow, so you never know what might happen in the next few chapters. The tears and things aren't over just yet, but as I said, it gets so much better after this! Promise! Have I said that before? Probably… Gosh I'm rambling again!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Rayne: Crunch doesn't own the Mentalist or any of its characters so don't eat her!**

The funeral hadn't even started and I was already tired. And sad. And a little bit lost. The feeling of being lost intensified when the doors slid open, revealing the rich mahogany and silver casket, resting on the shoulders of my two uncles, Uncle Seamus and Uncle Lee, and Uncle Lee's two sons, Hamish and Harry and then Uncle Seamus' sons, Michael and Cian. Their faces were solemn, but Michael's was also ashen, because he was the shortest of the group, and was struggling a little with the weight. If remembered how to smile, I would have.

The church was beautiful, with deep red velvet on the seats, and the same coloured strip of carpet up the middle aisle of the oak seats. The cobbled floor was grey, like an early morning mist. We'd taken the liberty of draping a strip of holly green velvet with white tassels over the podium and on the table where his casket would lie.

The men's pace was slow and steady, and the casket barely shifted while they walked up and placed the casket on the table, before taking seats beside Jane and I. Jane was here with me, actually he'd barely left me alone in the last four days, helping with the planning and then comforting me when it got too much, and my brave face wasn't so brave. He was an angel for me, and I couldn't have asked for more.

For what seemed like hours we sat in silence, drinking in the reality of it all. My eyes burned and my throat ached, which Jane seemed to realise and grabbed my hand, rubbing circles on the top. The priest stood up then, his glasses sitting precariously on the bridge of his nose.

"Welcome to those who have travelled far, and everyone else who made the trip to celebrate the life of Roger Walker. He was greatly loved by family and friends, and will be equally missed. But Roger is at peace now, and wishes that you are too. He led a great life, with a beautiful child coming out of the mix. I'd now like to invite Seamus up to say a few words about his beloved brother." The priest said. Uncle Seamus stood up and made his way up to the podium.

"Roger was the oldest out of us three, the first to move out and get married and the second to have a child. He was stubborn, and refused to allow anyone else the honours of cutting the meat at dinner. We grew up without a father, and Roger was the man of the house. He certainly acted like it too, he spent a lot of time bossing Lee and I about, do this, do that, it doesn't look right like that! But I didn't mind so much, because I loved him and I knew that he felt responsible for us, and keeping us safe." Uncle Seamus began and I laughed with everyone else, even though the tears were still silently slipping down my cheeks like snails.

The next to talk was Lee.

"Yeah, Roger was a top lad, and was the top of our house, besides Mum of course. I was the baby, so when I had a child first, Seamus and I wouldn't leave Roger alone about having kids. I wasn't exactly the best age, but Roger got it right, spot on. I remember when Kat was born and Roger, the boss, the man of steel, was crying harder than little Kat! We never let him live it down, but it wasn't necessary for him to, you see, Roger was amazing. He was talented and humble, and had a wicked arm; sometimes it was hard to find a flaw in the guy. Even more so now, that… that he's gone." Lee spoke with a soft voice, sometimes sounding a little rueful, and the tears that made sheep tracks down my face came faster, and didn't seem like they were going to ease up.

"Now, Roger's daughter, Kat, is to speak." The priest announced and I stood up, leaving Jane's grip.

"I'm so glad I wore waterproof makeup today." I started, and everyone laughed. "So, Dad died of cancer, and I didn't find out about it until about three weeks ago, which doesn't surprise me. You see, Dad had a habit of not telling me things until last minute. For instance, I had a concert, and the date had been changed, put forward a day. So there I was, all dressed up with my guitar tuned and Dad was sitting in the living room watching the news. When he saw me he laughed and told me that it wasn't until tomorrow, he'd been called yesterday. I was furious with him. I was only young then, and he just thought me red-faced and pouting was a funny sight. I beg to differ." At that everybody laughed.

"After Mum died, we were pretty close, he gave up a lot for me, and I loved him to death, obviously more than that, since I still do. I wouldn't have made it through a lot of things without him, and I wouldn't be who I was today without his constant encouragement and words of wisdom. Yeah, I learnt a lot of things from my dad. One of his favourites actually came from a movie, but he lived by it those last few years; 'you can always trust a dishonest man to be dishonest, it's the honest ones you have to watch out for, because you never know when they're going to be dishonest.' I always laughed when he said that, but he would insist so strongly that I ended up agreeing with anyway. Yeah, I loved Dad, more than words can describe." The tears were still running and my vision was blurred slightly. I stepped away and returned to my seat, gladly allowing Jane to hold my hand again.

The priest then introduced the Irish song I'd chosen, it was a hymn, and I felt that it was right for the situation. Once that was finished, a few more words were spoken then we all moved off to the cemetery. The drive up was silent and when we got there, more words were spoken as everybody gathered around.

I was handed the first white rose to put on his casket. Taking a deep breath I stepped forward, dropping the rose onto the coffin. "Goodbye, Dad, I owe you my life, and who I am today, I'm not sure if I told you, but you were the best dad in the world. Don't miss me too much up there."

**0000000000000000000000**

"I'm so sorry we can't stay longer, but we can't get off work for more than a few days and some of us have kids to look after." Uncle Lee apologised for the fourth time.

"It's alright, Jane and Nate are looking after me, and I'll be starting work again in about a week." I replied, giving them all another hug. "Get home safely and say hi to everyone else from me."

Uncle Seamus smiled and nodded, before they all turned away and disappeared into the junction between the plane and the building. I turned around to face Jane, who was a little way off and smiled meekly. It was only yesterday that I'd once again sobbed uncontrollably on his shoulder, after all the family left.

"Did I ever tell you that I wouldn't have made it this far without you?" I asked Jane, and he only smiled in reply.

**Whoo! The sad stuff is basically over, and I'm glad cos that stuff is so hard to write! Anyways, once again, no less than 5 reviews, and I luff you guys!**


	13. Uncomfortable

**Hey guys! So sorry I didn't update sooner, which I really did want to do, but stuff is happening at the moment between me and my parents and shiz so it's hard to write under the stress. I got an AMAZING response for the last chapter, and I'm rather excited about this chapter! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Mabel: Tell me… why did you think you'll ever have some rights to the Mentalist?**

**Me: Because even though I don't own the Mentalist or any of its characters I may have a way to get rights! But I don't at the moment…**

It must have been about 2 weeks since Dad… yeah, and Jane and Nate were coming around less, Nate was going to DC in a few days for a course or something, and Jane was just being Jane. It still hurt, but slowly, the stitches that were Jane's games and Nate's rants were dissolving, becoming part of my heart, and it helped.

I wouldn't admit it to anyone, but I was starting to like Jane… as more than just a friend and it worried me. Of course there were the usual fears of rejection and humiliation, but on top of that, I felt guilty about moving on too fast. There was contradicting emotions about that as well, because although I didn't want to forget Dad so quickly, I wanted the pain to stop, to be able to move on and not cry myself to sleep every night.

But I was alright, I was marching on and Jane was helping me. Actually that was why I was making a special dinner, to say thank you to him. I was cooking Indian, which was about the only type of Asian food I could cook.

I learnt when I was at high school, and then Dad helped me perfect it. We did lots of things like that, ever since I was little, that was why I was good at a huge range of things, because it was a hobby of Dad and I's, finding new hobbies or learning new things. Experimenting.

A few minutes after I finished cooking the tea there came a knock at the door and I rushed to get it. With ease I swung open the door for Jane and shot him a smile. I'd noticed that my smiles weren't as full as they used to be, but I was learning how to smile again and it was taking a little while. But practise makes perfect.

"Good day at work?" I asked as we walked back into the kitchen and dining room.

"It was alright, Rigsby was talking about you, so Grace started teasing him about having a crush on you, which isn't actually true, but he was blushing all the same." Jane informed me and I laughed a little.

"The poor guy must have been tortured!" I exclaimed and Jane grinned.

"Did you say anything to them?"

Jane once again only grinned and I wacked him playfully, making him laugh. For the first time in a while, I felt warm, happy and at peace.

"You're better." Jane said randomly, and it took me a few seconds to realise what he was talking about.

"Because of you." I murmured. The moment was lost when I turned to the pots and pans, bringing all of them over and filling the plates with the assortments of food and handing him one of them.

"I didn't know you cooked Asian." Jane commented as we ate.

"I don't, but I learnt how to cook Indian with my Dad." I replied with a grin, which he returned. "Actually, I wanted to thank you for being there for me, through everything, me being shot included." I added, pushed the sleeve down my shoulder a little to show off the slightly pink scar.

"It's no problem, honestly, I know how a lot of these things feel like." Jane replied, reaching over and placing his hand on mine gently. My heart rate jumped up, which I didn't fail to notice, and I doubt Jane did either.

I relaxed when he removed it again and we continued on in a slightly awkward silence. That was how I knew he guessed the cause of my reaction.

"Let's go for a walk." Jane suggested once we'd finished the dinner.

"Sure." I agreed, standing up and grabbing a coat as we left the apartment. We walked down the stairs to the street where Jane led me to a nearby park, the one I ran through once a week.

The night sky was a deep blue, and a few stars were winking at us already, the lake was shimmering in the moonlight, the reflection dancing across the water. Everything was peaceful and perfect. It couldn't get much better than this.

The walk was quiet, and eventually we sat down on a park bench, a comfortable distance away.

"Why are you suddenly uncomfortable with me?" Jane asked me.

"I'm not sure, it's confusing." I replied carefully.

Jane was silent for a few minutes before turning slightly to face me. "I think I know why, and I think that you have an idea as well; do you… like me?"

My cheeks were on fire, and I was glad that it was too dark for him to see, but he'd probably already figured it out. There wasn't really a way out of this, he'd know if I was lying, so it would only make it more awkward admitting it, but I was too proud to actually admit that. The song 'I won't say I'm in love' came to mind at this though, and I would have smiled had it not been for the awkward situation I was in.

"Nope." I said instead, as casually as I could. I could make out his smirk in the dim light of the moon, and knew I was in some sort of trouble.

"So… you wouldn't be at all pleased that I did this." Jane said and I gave him a confused look before he did the unthinkable; he kissed me.

It was slow and careful, but attentive. It wasn't that dramatic, no fireworks or general sparks, but there was a connection, and a want for it to not stop. One of his hands was on my neck, and was surprisingly warm, his other on my back. I intertwined my fingers in his hair. It sounded pathetic, but it was magical in a way, all of his observation skills, his wit, seemed to transfer into the kiss. I was enraptured and intrigued by it. He pulled away, but didn't move his hands, and neither did I.

"That was what I was talking about. So, no feelings?"

**Hehehehahahahaha *cough cough* so, I know this is short, but in case you didn't already know, it's insanely hard to write this stuff, especially when you're kinda angry and rocking out to Good Charlotte. Not to worry, I'm going punk or anything, just one of those days Man I sound self-centred… In that case, guys you're awesome, and I hope you're all well and happy and comfortable! Lemme know in a review!**


	14. In The Doorway

**Oh my gosh you guys! That chapter was so short, but heaps of you reviewed! I love you guys so much! I tried really hard to make this longer, really hard, so I hope you guys like this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist or any of its characters!**

Slowly I removed my hands from his hair, as if handling thin glass that will shatter if I move it even slightly.

"Um… Maybe…" I trailed off and mentally berated myself for having such a witty reply. Note the sarcasm. Jane smiled a little, but his eyes were curious, and a little desperate. Nothing seemed to be working properly, and my tongue was tied.

"You need to think it over." Jane stated gently and I nodded. With that he stood up, extending his hand to me. I took it and stood up as well. He slid his hand out of my grip and we walked back to my apartment. He didn't bother coming in, since it would only be awkward. His lips brushed my cheek and he disappeared again, without a word.

I was left standing in my doorway, staring after the blonde haired mentalist. I felt like my senses had left my body, and were floating above me instead. Queer would be the way to describe it. With that I closed my door, still attempting to process what happened, and made some tea before sitting down on the couch.

Were there any feelings? Yes.

Did I enjoy that kiss? Hell yes.

Would it be healthy to… date him? Probably.

Did I want to have feelings for him? …Maybe. Fine, yes.

So basically, it was all go, but what about him? What were his motives? Were the feelings actually mutual, or was it some sort of test. I wouldn't put the latter past him, but the kiss seemed too honest for that. Jane was an actor though, he could probably cry on the spot, and managed to pretend to be a psychic for who knows how long. It was all a little trippy.

I wasn't really sure what to do; I needed another girl to- Nate!

As soon as this thought struck me like a slap I grabbed the phone, forgetting my tea, and dialled his number.

"Speak." He answered.

"Code pink. My apartment. Now." I demanded and the other line went dead. I wouldn't be surprised if Nate just dropped the phone and ran. Not at all.

I paced while I waited for the blonde girl stuck in a guy's body to arrive. Why were all the important males in my life blonde?

Finally Nate burst through the door, not bothering to knock and dragged me to the couch.

"I bet you a tenner it was that Patrick guy." Was the first thing he said, and my silence was enough of an answer. "Well then, you're probably having the usual thoughts, so, what's the worst?"

"Should I be moving on so fast?" I asked him.

"What, from your Dad? Sweetie, unless you and your dad were banging, I wouldn't worry about it." Nate replied easily and I smiled.

"I guess, why is that everything that I think is complicated so easy for you?"

"Because I am still a guy."

"Shut up. But how am I meant to go about this?" I asked, still not happy with my feelings.

"You wait until tomorrow, at least, before telling him that there are feelings, and that you want to know if he has any feelings for you. Hopefully he takes it from there, but if he doesn't; you kiss him, if the feelings are mutual."

I was silent for a minute. He had a point. It was actually a lot simpler than I perceived it, but I was still in shock… or I was still completely and utterly Irish and wouldn't admit to actually not having as much experience as I let on. The latter was most likely, but I wouldn't say that aloud.

People always say that the first person you love is very rarely the last. I hadn't loved anybody before, I wasn't even sure I loved Jane in the first place. The thought concerned me a little, but I ignored it, determined to live a little, because Dad died way too young, and was perfectly healthy. I was determined to live as much as I could before any of that sort of thing happened to me.

That made up my mind. I would take a leap over the gap in the bridge and pray to god my fingertips would find something to grasp on the other edge. I would try and find the love that Dad insisted I wasn't far away from.

Nate was watching me while I had this epiphany, his grin growing wider by the minute. When I turned to him with a smile he grabbed me in a surprisingly rough hug.

"Now for the execution."

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000**

I had waited all night, and tried to memorise everything Nate told me, which is harder than it seems. So instead I was winging it, and hoped I wouldn't end up rambling.

I'd called him, and he was coming around later. Until then I was left to panic. Second thoughts consumed my brain, all of my worries popping up here and there. It was infuriating, but finally Jane arrived. I opened the door and smiled sweetly at him, before opening the door further and allowing him in.

We walked into my lounge and sat down. Jane was about to speak but I held up a finger to silence him.

"I'll admit, I was confused, and a little scared, about last night, but I'm good now, my brain is responding again, so I can speak properly without sounding like an idiot. Yes, there are feelings, no I'm not looking for some extra comfort for Dad dying, but I am still getting over it, I dunno what you want, but you know what I want, so the ball's in your court." I announced, amazed I didn't sound like an idiot… too much.

Jane smiled, his eyes twinkling happily.

"The feelings are mutual, I assure you, and I really want to try this out, so let's start with a date, I'll take you out tonight." He replied and the grin that slipped onto my face was the brightest in a long time. That was good, really good.

We both stood up and I walked him to the door. When we got there Jane turned around and gave me a chaste kiss on lips, before slipping out into the hall once more. This time, I wasn't confused. I was happy.

**Yay! It was longer, not by much, but it was, I really hope I didn't let you guys down at all. Luff you guys's! Review!**


	15. The First

**Guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I've been busy researching for a project presentation (In front of EVERYONE!) and work as well. Sorry.**

**I don't own the Mentalist or any it its characters.**

With a huff I flopped onto my back on the bed. I was panicking slightly; I had no idea what to wear to this so called date. I'd hate to be underdressed, or overdressed, but knowing Jane, I'd more than likely never be too fancy.

He promised that it would be simple, nothing too fancy, so I based my outfit on those words and wore a simple dress, with blue, heeled ankle boots. Nate did my hair in a French twist, and offered to look after the house while I was gone, in other words he wanted to wait until I was back so I could tell him everything.

"So, if he's looking at you, try not to blush, and ask him what he's looking at, but not in a cold tone. After eating, go and pop a mint into your mouth, or a mint leaf, and drink water, so if he kisses you, which he will, your breath won't stink." Nate listed off, just as someone knocked on the door. He clapped his hands and gave me a quick hug, before shoving me lightly towards the door.

I opened it and smiled at Jane, accepting the flowers he gave me and putting them on the table before grabbing my coat. The door clicked as I shut it and we headed down the stairs, making small talk.

We walked to a restaurant just down the street, it was small, and, just as he promised, not very fancy. The walls were lined with red velvet, and there were booths covered with the same velvet. There were pictures of vintage cars and engines decorating the velvety walls, all in black in white, contrasting against the deep red nicely.

"It's perfect." I announced with a grin at Jane, who returned it sweetly. We sat down at a booth and a waitress came over to give us menus.

"You're beautiful, truly." Jane complimented me, making me smile. And blush, just a little.

"You're not too bad yourself." I managed to reply and Jane grinned.

We talked some more, and it was great, just talking about stuff in general. The food was delicious, and I did as Nate told me to, going into the bathroom to freshen up, which I did and slipped a mint into my mouth.

After I got back, we went for a stroll, and he grabbed my hand, which made me smile. The night was beautiful, the sun had set a little while ago, so the sky wasn't quite black yet. Instead it was this unique shade of blue, somewhere between royal blue and electric, with the soft tones of the city lights adding to the effect. Truly perfect. We walked back to the bench where he kissed me and sat down.

"This was my first date since my wife died, you know." He stated randomly, and I glanced over at him.

"Really? I would have expected you to have other dates before." I commented casually, suddenly curious as to why _I_ was his first.

"I honestly thought that I'd never find anyone else that I was interested in." Jane replied, seemingly a little lost in thought.

"Time heals all wounds, but no matter how long it's been, there'll always be scars." I murmured and we were silent some more.

"C'mon, let's get you back before Nate gets into your chocolate stash again." Jane said randomly, and we stood up. He walked me back to the apartment door, and I gave him a light peck before disappearing into the warmth of my apartment.

**000000000000000000000000**

The next day, I had to go back to work. When I got there, Rigsby couldn't look me in the eye, Grace was full of sympathetic looks and Cho was just the same as he always was. Jane was nowhere to be seen, but I just guessed he was in the kitchen. On my desk was a single flower, completely inconspicuous, so much so that I almost missed it.

It was a daffodil, yellow and orange, and had no note with it, but I guessed that it was from Jane. Speak of the Devil, he just walked out of the kitchen. When he saw me, he smiled and waltzed over, placing a kiss on my cheek before I could react.

"Watch yourself, Walker, Jane's in a chipper mood today." Lisbon warned and I hid my smile. I could guess why he was chipper. I sat down at my desk, looking through all the files I had to organise. It was a struggle concentrating, when Jane was on his couch just a few metres away.

He only made it worse by looking at me. I could feel his eyes burning holes in the sheets of paper I was rifling through. This went on for a while, before we all went out to lunch, Jane and I going one way, and the others going their own way.

As soon as we were alone, he laced his fingers with mine and swung our hands childishly, making me giggle. It was a bright day, the sky clear of all fluffy clouds, the warmth of the sun a perfect temperature.

"Did you have fun last night?" He asked and I smirked.

"Yep, but I wished you'd stayed longer." I amended for him teasingly. Jane laughed, his velvety voice tinkling like church bells on a Sunday morning.

We sat down at a table outside an ice cream parlour, just down the street from HQ. We ordered and sat in comfortable silence until the food got there.

"Truth or dare?" He suddenly asked and I grinned.

"Dare."

"Kiss me." He replied instantly and smirked, leaning over the able and brushing my lips against his. I pulled back and he mock pouted, making me laugh.

"Truth or dare?" I asked him this time.

"Truth." He countered and I thought for a moment.

"Guilty pleasures?"

"Grey's Anatomy." Jane admitted with a small shrug and I laughed.

"I don't even watch that!" I exclaimed with a teasing lilt in my voice.

"Truth or dare?" He diverted the subject.

"Truth." I replied this time.

"When you first met the team, did you think Rigsby or Cho was gay?" He asked and I nearly choked on the spoonful of ice cream I had just out in my mouth.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Actually yes, with each other, but that was a first thought." I admitted with a sheepish grin. This time Jane laughed.

Then it hit me. We would be alright. We wouldn't disagree much, and we were good for each other. Maybe this relationship would last longer than I first assumed. Not that I would say that aloud, since we only went on our first date yesterday.

"I know the feeling." Jane said quietly, and my eyes flew to his in surprise before breaking out in a grin. I should have guessed he'd know what I was thinking.

**OMG I am so so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner, but I had major writers block, and just couldn't write. So, I hate to admit it, but this story is in fact, coming to a close, not this chapter, but maybe the next. After this, I might do another story, but it'll probably be a shorter one that this. Like a little baby fic. Anyways, sorry it took so long, review!**


	16. Audrey

**I have decided that this will be the last chapter for TitR. I have also decided that there will be a sequel, if I get good reception for this chapter. It won't be up for the next few weeks but keep an eye out. I've had fun writing this, and I hope you've enjoyed this little adventure as much as I have. You guys are the best **

**Disclaimer: For the LAST TIME I don't own the Mentalist or any of its characters.**

A wolf whistle pierced the air as Jane and I entered the office. The team found out yesterday that Jane and I were seeing each other, and have been for about 2 weeks.

I blushed and Jane grinned. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that!" I exclaimed to Rigsby, who laughed.

"Alright guys, let's go make an arrest." Lisbon called before I could even sit down. We'd just figured out who killed a little girl by the name of Audrey. I cried when I saw her, because of what had been done to the little girl, not in front of anybody, but I almost did when I met her parents.

"Sweet." I said, following Lisbon to the elevator, but jogging down the stairs instead. After the last incident, I hadn't yet used the elevator, and no one pressed the idea.

I bet the team out to the car, and slipped into the driver's seat, Lisbon climbing in beside me and the others in the back. We drove to the man's address and I got out, leaning on the car in anticipation while Lisbon and Cho went to knock on the door. The door opened a smidge and they talked, before the door closed again and didn't reopen. Lisbon was banging on the door, but it was a lost cause. Then he was out on the street, so I took off after him, Cho and Van Pelt a few metres behind me. The guy was very fast, but I was running on anger and adrenaline.

Within a few minutes I caught up to him, and with a leap, I tackled him to the ground, digging my knee into his back. I grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back, slipping on cuffs. "You're under arrest." I breathed into his ear, before standing up, pulling the man with me.

"Missing something?" I asked the panting pair that had just caught up with me.

"Thanks, but how'd you get to him so fast?" Cho asked, taking the man from my grip.

"The thought of Audrey." I replied, brushing past the three and walking back down the hundred or so yards to the SUV.

"Nice work, Walker." Lisbon complimented me with a smile. I grinned in return, slipping back into the driver's seat. We drove back to HQ where they took the guy away. Jane and I sat down on his couch.

"You didn't like him." He stated blandly and I nodded. "How come?" He pressed.

"Because he killed a little girl, Jane, she was innocent, it wasn't her beef, and the parents didn't even deserve that. I swear to God if anyone so much as looked at my daughter that way, I'd slaughter them." I ranted, turning to face him. There was a brutal understanding in his eyes and I remembered. "You actually did." I breathed, pulling him into a hug.

My hatred for the stranger only thickened at the thought. This world was cruel, and there wasn't much we could do about it, but I did know that we'd be alright, so long as we had each other. We'd both been through hell and back, and now we were back on the road to righteousness. That was all the really mattered. I knew we'd be alright.

"Guys, we have another case, it's Red John." Lisbon announced. Okay, so maybe not peaceful, but alright.

_Fin_

**Epilogue**

"I swear to God Patrick, next time we have a kid you're gonna be the one doing this!" I growled, just as another contraction flooded over me. He grasped my hand, whispering soothing words while I groaned in pain.

"Kat, I'm going to get you to push now." Dr McKee announced. I nodded in consent and on his word; I pushed with all my might. I was whimpering and groaning in pain. It felt like I was being ripped in half.

About 10 minutes later, the baby girl was cleaned up and in my arms. She was wide awake, staring intently at me as I smiled, salty tears slipping down my face. I was crying tears of joy. We had a baby. Patrick and I had made her, this beautiful little baby.

I shuffled over a little so Jane could slip onto the bed beside me. The love in his eyes was like nothing I'd ever seen before. I knew that he'd go to the ends of the earth for her, he'd shave his head if it made her happy, he'd literally kill for her. All of those silent promises were held in his smile, and his eyes.

"Do you have a name?" He asked me quietly, because baby girl's eyes had just closed. I smiled down at her perfect face, long lashes. She had my hair, but I knew she'd have her father's eyes. She had his smile as well.

I thought about all of those hardships that Patrick and I faced, when Dad died, and things were looking down. When I didn't know if like would get better. I thought about all of those faces, etched into my mind, the ones that were no longer in existence. Then I thought of the little girl, with dark chocolate corkscrew curls, and oak coloured eyes. She was raped and murdered because her parents had a disagreement with a psychopath.

"Audrey." I breathed out, leaning my head on Patrick's shoulder. He knew who I was talking about.

"After the little girl who was killed." He whispered back and I nodded. We had a fresh start, Audrey was our second chance, and I vowed silently to never let something like that happen to this Audrey. There would be no more tears in the rain for me, and there never would be for Audrey.

_And tomorrow when you wake I'll be next to you,  
The protection from the day,  
When the tears fall down your face like morning dew,  
I'll be there to put a smile on your face,  
And I'll say_

_I don't wanna live this life without you,  
I don't wanna spend the night without you,  
I don't wanna know what it's like,  
I can't dream without you. I can't dream without you_

**Oh my God you guys I'm crying. Like, actually crying. This was my first fic on here, the first one I finished as well, and you guys have been amazing, thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favourited and followed and even kept reading. You guys are amazing, and I'm so thankful that you guys gave me so much support. I couldn't have asked for a better audience and I hope that you guys enjoyed this as much as I did.**

**The lyrics at the end are from Harlow's Song (Can't Dream Without You) by Good Charlotte, and I thought it fit, listen to the song while you read, and you'll get it. Now, the epilogue wasn't actually planned, but there was this thing on the news about a little girl called Audrey who was killed by a family 'friend', and I just felt compelled to add her in there. So technically, the chapter was meant to be longer and the cliffie was meant to be the end, but my next story will take place before Kat gets pregnant and has Audrey, so it'll be straight after this one. I love you guys so much, thanks for reading. :') Happy tears!**


End file.
